


Touring Flame

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Gun Violence, Idiots in Love, Medical Trauma, Multi, RvB Angst War, So Wrong It's Right, Strangers to Lovers, Violence, War, Women in the Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: Betty Cooper has just been deployed to Afghanistan for her first tour of her career. She is the medical solider for the tour. Joining the army way a spur of the moment decision. If she didn't get through well at least she can say she tried.Jughead Jones was on his 4 tour in Afghanistan. He was the Head of his group. A fairly experienced soldier. He has a heart of steel. He's seen and experienced a lot. He was expecting this tour to be the same as his other tours. Expect this was different. A certain blonde pony tail, green eyes type of different.





	1. Chapter 1

Betty Cooper has gone through a lot in her life. So much so that she feels lost and broken drifting of in to Sweet water river of her home town Riverdale.

She very rarely had few wins. She feels like there's nothing here for her anymore. She wants to make a difference. Make an impacted.

How can she do that? when everyone but her close friend Veronica Lodge thought of her as the perfect girl next door. She was sick and fed up of the life that consumed her in Riverdale.

Riverdale the town with prep. That's the facade the town put up. That's the tautology of Riverdale. 

That's not Betty.

She isn't the perfect girl next door. She might have been a straight A student but that's down to her mother's unexpectedly high standards. She's the broken and fragile on the inside but on the outside, she's this well put together woman. In reality she's broken, fragile but a smart confident independent woman. Who has gone through hell and back. 

No one knew she applied for the army. She walked past the recruit shop in Green dale. What was the point? Well she wanted to make a difference. What better way then serving her country. 

There was no guaranteed way she had got in. She did this on a whim. She did this for herself. Not for her mother. Not for her sister. Not for her friends. Not for her niece and nephew. Not for everyone around her. She did this for her. With doing this for herself comes with showing everyone that's she's capable. Showing them that she's not a failure. 

It's a chance she was willing to take. A wise teacher once said to her, what's a life with out taking risks. Sometimes a better outcome comes from those rash decisions. 

The day she woke up to that big drown envelope. The one that made her next decision. The one that decided if she got in to the next stages of the program. 

She remembers that being the easy part of the program. The less soul energy draining part. Then again there was those two important crucial days to decide if the higher ranks thought she had what it took to become a solider . 

All her mentors had different opinions on her. She's too far away from home. What's a girl like her doing here. She'll make an excellent rank. She'll do well in the medical field. What is a well put together girl doing here? There was so many mixed opinions on her. That infuriated her. 

Most of the thoughts were that she cared too much. She tanked the timed run to help another lass that had fell and sprained her ankle. The screams she got for that. She could cope with the screams. She had Alice Cooper for a mother. 

Then there's the 14 week training course that dragged her to her wits. That made her the woman she is today. It was nothing compared to the emotional torture the black hood put her through or should she say her own dad. 

Her mentor she will always remember that speech he spoke to her. "These 14 weeks. I will be your mother. Your father. Your boyfriend. Your brother. Your sister. Your grandparents. These weeks will be the hardest weeks you'll have probably ever faced. This will determine who is solider material." That's the speech she heard on her first day and on her last day before going in to her field specialist training. 

She was the only woman in her field when she was going through her field specialist training. Which for her was solider medic. That made her even more determined to do well. She did. She exceeded. 

Now it's the next before her deployment to Afghanistan. This will be the first time she has ever gone out off her own country. She is nervous and excited but mostly anxious. 

She did it. She proved to everyone in Riverdale that she had the courage to do it. Now, only now she has to prove to them all over again once she's there. Not only to the people back home but to her team mates and to her captain. 

She's sat up in her dorm. With a pen and a note pad. In training they'd got told to write the letter from the grave. 

She had to do it now or she'll never end up doing it. She couldn't leave the ones she lived never knowing she hadn't said everything she needed to if she did die. 

" Dear everyone, 

Yeah this letter is for everyone I've ever cared about in my life. We got told to write this letter in our training course but I've been putting it off until now. I want to let you know that I love you and I will always stand by you even through the worst of times. Even though this letter is from the grave. 

Mum, Poll and the twins. I know you feel like I've turned my back on you. I want you to know I haven't. It's difficult to ever go back to the same places or people you know. When you've turned away for a moment. It's all changed. It's been difficult ever since Dad did what he did. Just know I never turned my back on you guys. I turned my back on him. 

I went out and thought for your safety. For our country and to give those little girls rights. I love you guys. I want you to be happy. Polly I want you to find a man that makes you the happiest woman alive. Mum I want to say thank you for helping to make me the strong woman I was. The twins. I love you guys so much. You be good for your mum. I know that if you two put your minds to something you'll get there. Make us all proud. Like I know you will. Don't forget I'll be guiding you every step of the way. 

Veronica, my sweet Ronnie. V I love you so much. I'm so incredibly thankful that we became friends in high school. You didn't judge me. You didn't label me and put me in a box. You got to know me. Ever since then we've been inseparable. B and V against the world.   
You were the first person I told about this. You were so incredibly supportive. Now you're probably regretting that chose. Well don't this wasn't in any of our control. Stuff happens life goes on. 

Ronnie, you deserve the kindest man on earth. You deserve to have your own cloth line you always talked about. I know you'd get there. You deserve gorgeous children. You deserve the whole freaking world. You were there through out everything. The black hood, the investigation of my cousin / the twins fathers murder and even through my process of becoming a soldier. 

All of you guys. Now I'm gone. I don't want you dwelling in the past. I want you to embrace the future. Some day's it might be hard but a wise person once told me as long as your breathing there's more right with you then wrong.  I've leant that it's true. 

Someday I'm still hoping to tell you, that I love you again but until then. Live your life to the fullest don't dwell on the past. Until we meet again. 

Your beloved 

Elizabeth / Betty/ B"

Finishing writing the letter tears spilled down her eyes as she folded it into an envelope. That letter will then go to her training course mentor. If worse case possible comes to shove. He'll mail it to her family. 

________

Today is the day of her deployment. She stood in her full hear from head to toe. She went to the man with the clipboard. 

"Betty Cooper ready for service Sir." She spoke to him. 

"Ah Cooper your with Captain Jones. Command FJ3. You're right other their." He ordered. 

"Sir yes Sir." 

"Drop your stuff and join your rank Solider." 

"Yes Sir." Betty said as she dropped her luggage with the rest of the ranks and joined her rank. These will be the people she will be spending the rest 6 months of her life with. 

Betty instantly dropped her kit and joined her command. She cut in at the back row as some were knelt at the beginning. 

"All right listen up. Listen up you dicks. Some of you were in my command from my last tour now we have some new recruits. I'm Forthsye Pendleton Jones the third. No body except my mum and my grandparents call me that. Its Jughead or Jones. Got that. Introduce your self." Ordered Captain Jones. 

"I'm Kevin Keller it's a pleasure to be in your ranks Jones." 

"I'm Elizabeth Cooper. Everyone that knows me call me Betty only my mum calls my Elizabeth. I'm here to make a difference and do my best. I'm thankful to be apart of your command Sir." Betty spoke up with out showing a sign of weakness. 

"Great know we have done the introductions. Get your asses in line for a rank photo. Then get on that plane. That's an order." 

Everyone was setting themselves up for the ranks photo but Betty was tripping over her own polished boots with how handsome her captain was. 

Of course she was expecting good looking men. For god sake most soldiers were but she had prided herself on not getting side tracked by them in her training courses. So why the hell now and especially with her captain. She couldn't get distracted. She had to keep focus on what's to lose her. One foot out of line over there and she could be as good as dead. 

She couldn't help but notice how theirs one curl that falls from his bureau. That one floppy piece of hair that curls up and he fidgets with it when he's nervous. She'd noticed or the way his eyes shine so bright like the stars on the riverbank back home. They reminded her of the ocean. Their are the ocean blue. 

"Cooper come on. Focus we need to be on that chopper." Jughead snapped her out of her little side track events. 

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." She apologised.

There all gathered to take the rank photo once that's done they all gathered on the chopper to set of to Afghanistan. 

The plane journey was uncomfortable and rickety. Not to mention loud. Most of the boys snore extremely loud. One that flight she leant everyone's bane she's in rank with. 

There's Kevin Keller who she knows known through out the training course so it was good to have some one she knew and was good friends with here. 

Then there was Archie Andrew apparently he's the captain best friend since childhood. They applied together and gave been in the same rank ever since. 

Reggie Mantel. Apparently the player of the group. The flirt. She knew she had her work cut out with that one. 

The last two were Fangs Forgaty and Sweet pea. They are close friends. They went through training together and their first tour together. This is their second. They lost a good dear friend to them on the last tour, Joaquin that's his name. Apparently loved by all and rocked entertainment night. How sadly gone but never forgotten.

The chopper came to a landing and the temperature rose instantly. The salty fresh air filled up everyone's lungs. 

One by one they made their way off the chopper and into the camp. Jet lagged and tried patrol starts tomorrow. The sun is blazing the heat on to her pale skin making it more sun kissed. The sand flying everywhere once you kick your walking feet in it. This was just one part of the experience the others were about to come. 

Everyone is now in the camping grounds. Everyone is exhausted but before settling down for the night they wanted to explore the camping grounds. Most importantly she wants to she her medic tent. She knows she has that tent and there's a bed in their for her. She wants to see what her stomping ground is like. 

"Guys gather round. Before I dismiss you I want you to know. This tour will not be easy. This tour will be physically and emotionally draining. I want you to lean on each other. Help each other out. Be supportive. When your here we are each others family. We support and love each other. I know for a fact that the friendship you make on tour will be incredibly strong. They will see you at your worse. Even if you don't want them to they will. In my rank we have each others back. In unity there is strength. That's exactly what we need her unity and strength. In unity there is strength. I want to hear you say it. "He ordered. 

" I'm unity there is strength. "We all call out. 

" Not loud enough! " He barked. 

" In unity there is strength. " The whole ranked shouted out. 

" That's the spirit FJ3. You're dismissed. " Jughead ordered. 

As soon as they got dismissed Betty took her stuff to her medic tent. The place where she feels most comfortable. It's stupid, she knows almost ironic as well but she doesn't care. 

She sorted her bed out and put up some pictures of her family and friends as she is there for six months. 

She joined the rest for tea before heading back to bed. There all up at 600 hours. That's 6 am. She went to bed anxious, nervous but mostly determined. She will prove everyone wrong back home. She can do this. She's gotten this far. She's experienced gun shots before. She's even had a gun held to her own head before. She knows she can do this. 

She is strong enough. 

She is smart enough. 

She is determined enough. 

She can do it. 

What makes this worse she's the only female in her rank. Of course there's other female's but their in different ranks placed in different countries or the same country but a different part. 

Betty Coop is strong, smart and determined. She is a solider. Most of the people in her life couldn't believe she'd go through with it. 

Well she did. 

She's their determined to hell save lives. Help her country and prove those people wrong her judged her.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty Cooper is finally in Afghanistan. She is officially on her first tour. What will happen?

Waking up at 600 hours with hardly any sleep from the torture of a night. Tossing and turning all night. Being extremely warm as your body isn't adjust yet. Its like when your not well and your running an extremely high fever.

Most of the lads are in sleep deprived moods. Some of the lads are used to it but still slightly grouchy. Everyone cramped to get a cup of coffee before going through the plan of action for today. 

Betty thought it was best to hang back let the crowd die down before heading to get a cup of coffee. Boy was she wrong. She was the only one at that station now. Starting at an empty coffee pot. 

"Fucking wankers. Do they know how to refill a coffee pot up." She spoke to herself. 

"That answer will always be a no. I've been on 4 tours and yet it's always me filling it up." 

She turned around to see Captain Jones stood behind her. As soon as she saw him she stood up straight. 

"Sorry Captain. I just. Its just it's like they have no common manners. Full the fucking thing up for the next person. Honestly what a whole bunch of dick heads."

"Don't apologise Cooper. Stand easy" He ordered. Then she stood more relaxed. 

"I've said the same thing time and time again. I've also learnt some tips that help." He said as he pulled out a flask from behind his back. 

"It helps to get here first. Fill up a flask then your set. Leant that on my first tour started it on my second. I've been doing this ever since." 

"Well I'll have to put that on my list of things I need. Coffee is essential on a morning." 

"Pass me your cup. Cooper give me it. I need my medic wide awake." he ordered. 

"Jones I shouldn't. I'll just get here early next time. I can live with out coffee." 

"That was an order Cooper. Please call me Jughead, Betty." 

"Fine. If you insist." She said passing her cup towards him. 

As she passed him her cup there hands brushed against each others. Betty felt a burning sensation from where his hands have just left. She tried not to think too much in to it. She's here to serve and protect. 

" Uh um. Thank you Captain." She stumbled over her words. "I mean Jughead." 

"It's no problem. I actually wanted to talk to you about the doctor that takes over for you when you go home for a holiday or just in case anything happens. She's the head doctor. The best of the best. She works on the camps hospital." Jughead spoke to her. 

"Yeah that sounds good. Are we doing it before or after you get the group together?"She asked. 

Jughead was looking in to Betty's eyes. Had anyone ever noticed but him how her eyes sparkle like the stars on a star clear night. How her eyes are emerald green with speaks of gold in them. He could get lost in them. He was meant to be this hard tough solider. A leader of men for god sake but yet he's stood here thinking about how her eyes shine and crinkle when she smiles. He knew he shouldn't. He knew he can't. It's just not aloud. He's her boss. Your meant to leave private matters in the camp, better yet back at home. 

"Jughead." Betty said knocking him back into reality and not the thoughts of his own mind. 

"Yeah sorry Betty. I was thinking where we should do it? What works well with the order of the day ." He managed to bluff his way out it. 

"Of course Jughead. We always have to be clear and a focused out here." 

"Most definitely. Will do it after I gather the lads round. I'll send them to get there gear on and we'll go to camp Hospital." 

"Sounds like a plan." Betty said. 

"Right, now go get your food. I need my solider fed and ready for battle field. First patrol is a big thing." Jughead said. 

"don't remind me. I'm already a ball of anxiety about it." Betty said stressfully. 

"Betty listen to me. You'll do amazing. Your kind, smart and resilient. You will do fantastic. I just know it. Your bound to feel nervous and maybe even scared on your first patrol but I assure you, use them turn them into determination and focus. It helps, even when times get too hard too scary out there. All you want to do is be somewhere else and your panic ridden body increases. Think about your favourite place in the world and it will calm your nerves. One piece of advice that is true. You need one reliable close friend to share your journey with. "Jughead said. 

" Thanks Jughead, that's good advice. "Betty said with a nervous giggle. 

" It bloody should be with four tours underneath my belt. "

Both of them started laughing. She thought it was nice to hear his low bellowing of a laugh. Her laugh was infectious it made everyone want to laugh he thought. Also it was like sweet music echoing through his ears. 

" Now you Cooper need to get ready before I call everyone in. Go." He ordered and with that she was on her way.

Betty got in to her heavy work gear. The weight on her back dragging her down. She's use to that amount of weight on her but since this is her fist day on patrol and she barley got any sleep. It's a struggle. 

As soon as she got all her kit on. She heard Jughead shout everyone in. This was their briefing for the day. Everyone jogged in and stood in a semi circle around Jughead. 

"Its now 0700 hundred hours. You leave for your first patrol at 730 hours. I want you kitted up and meet back here then. As you all know Archie will be leading you on your first patrol as I have stuff to deal with on the camp. I expect calls in every half an hour or less. Do you understand me?"Jughead ordered. 

" Yes Sir. " They all shouted. 

" And remember in Unity there is strength. What is their? "He yelled. 

" In unity there is strength. "The whole team shouted. 

" All right everyone go get ready. Cooper you stay here. We're meeting the hospital camp doctor. "Jughead ordered. 

Everyone dispatched to the tents to get there kit on. They have half an hour until they leave. So that makes it half an hour to introduce Betty to the head doctor. 

" Okay Betty you ready? " Jughead asked. 

Betty nodded and they started headed towards the camp hospital. As soon as they stood inside of the camp hospital, they entered and already a solider had been shot. Betty stood there and watched as they all did there life saving thing. 

It calmed down after that after they moved him to the operating theatre part of the hospital base. Jughead walked up and tapped the doctor on the shoulder. 

"Blossom, I want you to meet our new medic for my command." Jughead said as the doctor turned around. 

Betty couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't. Could it? Her eyes must be playing tricks on her. This was a hallucinations because of the heat. Right? 

"Betty Cooper. Is that you?" Cheryl Blossom asked. 

"Cher, Cheryl. Is it really you?" Betty asked in disbelief. 

"Of course it is. I can say something for you to believe me. Its actually me." Cheryl said. Betty nodded for her to continue. 

"Black Hood." Is all Cheryl said before Betty ran in to her hands to hug her. It's been so long. They haven't seen each other in ages. Cheryl doesn't show up for family events. 

"So I take it you know each other." Jughead said. 

"Jones you Imber seals she is my family. My cousin." Cheryl said. 

"Betty you didn't tell me you had family serving." Jughead said causally. 

"That's because I didn't know. She hasn't told any of us. All we knew that was she travelled a lot for work and she visited us when she can. Also wrote letters then and there." Betty explained. 

"Well Penelope didn't care and Nana Blossom died, I didn't feel very welcome. Which I now know was stupid. How the twins? I'm dying to see them again. We've planned a meet up when I'm off tour. I should tell them about my job." Cheryl said. 

"Most definitely, they will be proud to have both of their auntie's serving. It's something they can have bragging rights at school. There doing amazing. It scares me how much they look like Jason each day. Don't worry they take after their amazing aunties. "Betty said. 

They spoke for the rest of the time they had together before Betty went out on her first patrol. They hugged each other goodbye and Betty promised she'd stay safe. 

______

There all lined up ready to go on there first patrol. The door walls of the camp opened up. The gush of sand flying everywhere before it settles on the dessert surroundings again. 

Each of them walked out. Full gear and loaded gun. Ready to fire and aim if needed. Guns held up near their chest. If any gunfire is shot and it's not from them they have to drop. Keep heads down and low and fire their gun at the target. 

They have been walking around Afghanistan for about half an hour now. Their nearly in the town to see if everything's okay. 

"What's up with Captain Jones anyway?"Reggie asked.

" didn't you know his Dad nearly died last year on tour lucky he had god on his side. He's paralysed. " Kevin said. 

"That's why he's so hell bent on in unity there's strength. He witnessed it happen. He blames his self every day." Sweetpea said. 

Archie and his Dad Fred didn't leave that hospital room until Fp was better again. Jughead refused to move so having the moral support really helped. 

" He had no control over it. He shouldn't blame himself for something that was out of his control." Betty added in. She wasn't trying to get involved in this conversation but she couldn't help her self. 

"He is my best friend. He is my brother. I wish he doesn't blame himself. It was out of control. Everyone knows that. His Dad doesn't blame him. Jughead is the only one that blames himself. He believes because of what happened on our last tour. With the Taliban targeting him. He caused that shooting. It wasn't his fault. He saved those children from a life they couldn't handle. One Dad didn't like it. So he set out for revenge. Well that son of bitch got it. We lost one off our men then. He was close friend to all. Joaquin man I know you can here me. We miss you brother. Jughead watched one of his closest friends bleed out and watch is father almost died. "Archie said trying to stay strong as the image of that tour. Speed through his mind. 

" Who was the medic on that tour?" Reggie asked. 

" Cheryl Blossom. She's amazing. She did everything she could. Joaquin was stable but coded at the hospital. Cheryl had him stable. She treat all wounds whilst going back and forward to treat both man." Archie praised her. 

" That was mine and Sweets first tour. We've had Jones and Andrews on each tour we've ever done. Joaquin was amazing   
Such a good friend to all. Rocked entertainment night. Haven't found someone who can beat him yet. "Fang said. 

" Wait you met Cheryl today, how did that go? She can kinda be"

"A head bitch in charge. Moody out of control ranging bitch." Betty said before Archie could finish. 

"Pretty much. Well I wasn't going to say that exactly but yeah." 

"That's what she was known for in high school. She's had it tough. I mean we all did. She's my cousin so this morning was fine. We caught up. I didn't know she was in the army. She told us her work requires a lot of travelling. I guess non of us expected her to do this. "

" fuck you went through all that shit with the murder of your cousin. Your sister then the blackhood. " Sweet pea said. 

" Yep that was me. I discovered the murderer of my cousin. Who was our towns killer. Which was black mailing me and held a gun to my head. Who also turned out to be my dad."Betty spoke out causally. 

" Don't worry sweet checks. If you have nightmares tonight. I'll snuggle up to you and make sweet sweet love. "Reggie commented. 

" 1. You egocentric dick. Don't ever call me sweet checks again. 2. If you ever make a off hand comment about having sex with me again. I will make sure that dick of yours won't work. I have an injection back at camp that will do the trick. So I suggest Mantel you shut the fuck up. "Betty shot back at him. 

That was her. It is still her life. She'll never be able to run away from it. She's learnt that. All those traumatic experiences have made her the women she is today. 

They were finally in town. They were walking through the streets. Seeing children playing together. Adults talking and working together. 

They had been in town half an hour now its half eight. The children are up early along with their parents. It's a weekend no school. That's why their fighting a war there. So both girls and boys can go to school. 

There was this little girl. She has just walked away not realising her scarf had fell. It fell on to the floor. The scarf was a vibrant turquoise colour. Betty went over to where the scarf lays and picked it up. 

She glanced up to where the girl had just been. She hasn't moved that far. Betty can run and catch up to her. She can return the girls scarf. That's the right thing to do. 

Betty ran in the direction the girl went. 

"Hey, hey your scarf. You dropped your scarf." Betty said screaming yelling after the little girl. 

She finally caught up to the little girl and tapped her on her shoulder. Once tapped on her shoulder the little girl turned around. Betty held up her scarf towards her.

"You dropped this." Betty said whilst handling back her scarf. 

The girl looked at her scarf which was in her own hands now and back up to Betty. 

The girl had bright green piercing eyes. So clear. Her hair is dark drown a massive contrast towards her eyes and bright colours she wears. 

"Thank you." She says.

"You're welcome. I'm Betty." She introduced herself. 

"b be Betty." She repeated. 

Betty nodded. 

"What's your name?" Betty asked the young girl. 

"Me. I'm Parshira." She introduced herself. 

"That's a lovely name." Betty said. 

Parshira pointed to something in Betty's kit. She pointed to a pen. Betty pulled the pen out. 

"Pen" Parshira says. 

"here have it. Go write stories. Stories are magical." 

"Thank you. Betty." She said before running off with the other children. 

Betty started to head back to the rest of them but before she could they were all calling her name. As soon as she got back to the group everyone where questioning her. 

"Jesus's Christ all I did was return a scarf to a child that dropped it. A little kindest goes a long way guys." 

"Not when you can be dead in a ditch somewhere. Remember to keep close and near a member of one of us at all times. That goes for all of you." Archie ordered. 

"Do you understand?" He asked everyone. 

"Yes Andrews" everyone replied. 

______

 

They made there way back through the sandy dusty streets of Afghanistan back to the camp. There wasn't a cloud in sight and the sun was blazing those heat rays. 

Being in the heat and drowning in sweat from how warm its been but with the amount of gear that you've been carrying around. 

Betty can't wait to put her shorts and t-shirt on so she'll be cooler better yet that shower she's craving. The shower won't be until later that evening. 

The first day actually on patrol wasn't as bad as Betty thought it to be. She she had nothing to be nervous about. She also knew today was one of the good days. The rare days. So she took that and accepted it gracefully. 

Just as she was about to head to meet the boys for food Captain Jones appeared at the front of her medic tent. 

"How can I hell you Captain?" She asked. 

He walked in and sat down on the examination table. He began to untie his shoes. Underneath his shoes and socks were his ankles in a bloody mess. The stiffness and the newness of his boots has caused blisters but as he's been on his feet all day. Well let's say it wasn't very pleasant. 

"Ooh there bad. You should have come in sooner before this happened." Betty said. 

Jughead gave her a sheepish look. 

"Yeah well you just came back from your first patrol. I wanted that to settle on before looking at my manky feet." Jughead answered. 

"Still this problem wouldn't have happened. Also I don't mind. Really? Plus also its kind of my job." She joked as she pulled antiseptic wipes and plasters out the medic box. 

She's is lightly wiping them clean. Trying not to tickle him whilst also trying not to have the wounds sting like a bitch. She quickly patched him up and he was good to go. 

" There all done. Also a good tip is put newspaper in your boots. It helps stretch them out." She added. 

Jughead was pulling his socks and shoes on whilst replying. 

"I just might have to try that." he says. 

They both walked to grab their tea together. The whole command ate as a team. 

It was now night. The stars are so clear in the midnight blue sky. All the boys are either sat around the camp fire or in the sleeping tent. 

Betty's not. Betty is sat in the quite area of the camp. Sat on some crates. She had a note pad and pen out. She loves writing. She truly does. She dose it more as a hobbies now. Now she's sat underneath the starts writing a letter for back home. 

Dear Mum, Poll, Junibug, Daggie and V. 

So I've officially completed day one. I've been out on my first patrol today. It was amazing. 

I've never been so nervous for something in my life. Then I realised there was nothing to be nervous about. 

I can't believe it's only been a week since I've seen you guys. I miss you so much. I'm happy here. That's weird for me to say. It is but I feel like I'm making a good difference. 

V there are guys here that would be perfect for you. Flirty good looking ones that are you type. 

Dagwood, Juniper. By now you know that auntie Cher has been in the army for awhile now. You'll be glad to know that's she's safe. She is a hero here guys. She's seems happy. Lucky me I get to deal with her all the time now. I'm not denying it I'm so glad to see her again. 

Polly, I miss you so much. I miss our show nights we have. When I'm back me you and V are binge watching them. I don't care that you've already seen them. You'll seat through them and watch them with me again. 

Mum, I know this is really hard for you. Your probably constantly watching the news worrying that the death of a solider could be me. Well mum I'm fine. I promise I'll keep writing these letters. To you guys. I will always love to write no matter where I am. 

You won't believe how pretty the Afghanistan night's are. Thousands of stars all in the sky. You can see them clear as day. It's stunning. 

Well I love you so much. Just know that my first day was a success and I'm so ready and prepared for what ever comes next. 

Please write back. 

Lots of love Betty x

Betty finished writing and slide the letter to the envelope. She posted it into the mailbox that goes out every Friday. So what ever anyone writes go to their loved ones. Also what ever their loved ones sent they received. 

She mailed it. She knew this would bring them all back at home some sense of relief. With that she decided to hit the hay before another long exhausting day tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I appreciate your support so much. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week or so has passed since Betty's first day on patrol in Afghanistan. What has happened since? What will happen? What friendships had she made?

A week has passed since the first day of being in Afghanistan. Everyone has adapt to the heat. Everyone has gotten in to a routine on a morning.

Each morning since that day Jughead shared his coffee with her they've been doing that since. It was only meant to be a one time thing. Then it turned in to their thing on a morning. She had protested each time but each time he said that was an order coop. He knew how to get around something she didn't want to do. 

He would give her this knowing look and a cheeky boyish grin before saying that was an order Coop. God she hated it. Who was she kidding she hated it because she loved it. 

Sometimes she wants to kiss it off of him but then she knows it's not professional of her. But can you really blame her. Women do love a man in a uniform. 

He did the exact same thing today like every day since the first time. Pouring hers then his. Waiting to take their first sip together whilst looking at each other. 

Half way through Betty's cups she began to cough with disgust. 

"This coffee is awful. How can you drink it? It seems to get worse every day." She gasped out from nearly choking on coffee. 

"It's awful I know but it's the only thing we've got and I need coffee on a morning." Jughead said. 

"It's even worse when the others make it." Betty said. " how is that possible?" She asked. 

"I know right. You know what we need. We need some new coffee. Some good shit. Just for us two for when we do this." He said. 

With what he just said it had Betty's head in a spin. We, us that implies just them too. Does he feel what she feels? Does   
he just want to spend more time with her?

" We, us. "Betty repeated. 

" Yeah Coop. Just us two. The boys drive me insane and you don't. Also I like this what we do it's our little time. It's a little bit of normal before going into the world of being a soldier. "He said smiling shyly at her.

" Why don't you like our daily coffee together? We can stop it if you want. " he asked. 

Jughead Jones isn't one for falling in love. He isn't one for putting his heart out on the line. It's not like he hadn't had girlfriends   
before he had. It's just that he hasn't settled down with anyone because he's always touring. Also a lot of girls don't want to be dating a solider knowing that they might never come back. He understands that and he gets it. 

"Jug no. I absolutely love our morning coffees. I look forward to them each night." Betty said as she placed her hand on his arm and instantly removed it. "Sorry." 

"Betty it's okay." He said smiling at her. 

"So how was your first week?" he asked. 

"Do you actually care or just making conversation?" She asked looking at him. 

As she looked at him she saw he was upset by what she said. He actually did care. He really did care. 

"I'm sorry Jughead. People normally just ask me how my day is and try flirt their way in to my pants." She explained herself. 

"Hey its fine Betty trust me. But yes I do care." Jughead reassured her. 

"In all honesty it's been exhausting but thrilling and also nerve racking." She answered him. 

All he did was nod and smile at her whilst finishing his coffee. 

"Jughead the boys said something on our first tour and I wanted to ask you something." She stated. 

"I swear to god those Lads don't know how to keep their traps shut. But how about this, you ask me something I ask you something back." He offered. 

"Deal." 

"Go head." He said. 

"They told me what happened on your last tour. Jug you know it's not your fault right. The world is a fucked up place. Why do you blame yourself?"She asked.

" Betty... I... Urm. Fuck, it's just hard. What happened on that tour near the end was my fault. The guy was out for me but then he shot my dad and my friend. My friend died and my dad is paralysed. I tried to do good but then it caused pain, death and guilt. I feel so guilty I blame myself. " he explained. 

" Jug I know you don't properly know me but, I need you to know that it isn't your fault. It's the guy behind the gun. You were doing your job. So were the rest of them. Promise me that you will lighten up on yourself. "She asked. 

Just explaining what happened last year and why he felt like that he usually hated it and avoided it at all cost. But with her it's different he feels like he can open up and speak to her. She won't judge him. There's something about her and he doesn't know what. 

"Okay your turn for me now." Betty said. 

"Okay let me think. Okay, got it. I want to get to know you more. Why did you want to join the army?" He asked. 

There's two reasons why she wanted to join. One reason she tells everyone why and the over one is for her and only for her. 

"There's two reasons. Do you want the one I tell everyone or the one I keep to myself or both?" She asked. 

"Can I say both. It's up to you. I don't want to push up." He said softly. 

"No it's fine Jug. But I haven't told anyone the second reason so it will just be you." She said. 

"The first reason why I joined is the one I tell everyone. I want to make a difference. Try help, we can do better so we should. If we have the power and knowledge to so I want to help make a better change for the greater good." She told him. 

"That's amazing Betty. I understand we can do more but people don't see it. So what about the second reason? " He asked. 

"Okay this is the one I haven't told anyone. No one back home thought I could make it to be a soldier except a few close people. That has partly to do with this. I come from a town called Riverdale you probably know about it." She said Riverdale in a whisper. Not because she's ashamed of it. More because she's ashamed of what went down there. 

" Yeah the black hood killer. "Jughead said. 

Betty tensed up at the mention of her dad's name. 

" Yeah well, the black hood had a massive impact on my life mostly. He was blackmailing me and killing people. I had a gun held to my head and I was nearly buried alive. That was all done by my dad. I watched my friends die when I could have saved them. Riverdale is my home it always will be but I don't know a place that I can call a home other wise. I felt broken,lonely and worthless. I feel like I lost my meaning and where I'm going in life. So I joined here. I joined because they thought I couldn't. I was too broken and fragile the perfect girl next door. Now I'm here I'm feeling better, I've found my self again. I don't know maybe that sounds stupid of me. I don't know " She explained. 

" I don't know what to say to make it better. All I can say is I've been in that dark haunting place and it's terrifying. Speaking about it fucking sucks but it can help. I can't imagine what you went through. But I'm glad I have you on my troop Cooper. Betty you are just trying to find colour in this black and white world. Your colouring your own image of a future. " He said trying to reassure her.

" Thanks Juggie. "She said. 

As soon as she realised what she said she held her hands over her mouth and swore like a trooper. 

" Fuck, shit, bastard. I'm so sorry Jughead that was so incredibly inappropriate for me to say. It just slipped out. " She sighed. 

Jughead raised his and and placed in on jet arm. He started to rub her arm reassuringly. 

"It's okay Betts." He said. 

As soon as she heard the nickname for her, her eyes light up and her smile grew bigger. 

"We're even now. Also... I don't mind you calling me it but the boys can't find out. You know what there like." 

"Don't even get me started, I love them all to pieces they've become my family,my brothers but some days. Some days I want to kill each and everyone of them because of how annoying their being." She agreed. 

"How about we move away from dark topics to some light hearted ones?" He asked. Betty nodded a yes. 

"it's your go Betts." 

"Okay. Leet me think about it. Oh yes, I've got it. Tell me what you did in high school. I want to know about high school Jug." She said excitedly. 

"High school me was the loner outsider from the wrong side of the tracks. My family didn't have a lot of money but we got by. I was weird. Still am, I'm proud of that. Gotta flaunt it right? Anyway I liked and still do write. I am writing a novel on a solider life. In high school I ran our school news paper. "

" Oh my god. "She gasped. 

" What? "

" Are you being serious. I was the Head of my school paper too. I went to college for journalism as well. Mum runs the news paper in Riverdale. I was meant to join their after college. I went to college in Greendale the city across the river but stopped at home. Then life happened and I was here. "She explained. 

" So you've already called yourself the perfect girl next door, so I assume you did a lot more. " he asked curiously. 

" You assume right. Tutoring, cheer leading and home coming committee. There just some that come to mind. " 

" Wait our sassy Betty Cooper who now holds guns in her hands use to shimmy pompoms around. " 

" Yeah, yes she did but barley made it on the team. Believe it or not me and Cheryl only found out we were related in high school. But before we found out she made my life a living hell. I understand why she did that now though. "Betty explained. 

" I can imagine you on the school football pitch with all the school spirit doing your thing. Show me some moves? "He asked. 

Betty laughed. She hadn't done any since high school. She didn't want any of the boys to find out. As Jughead said before she knows what their like. 

" uh let me think. I know this perfect move. It's called a kick to the dick. "She said sarcastically. 

" I'm going to take that subtle hint and stop teasing you but if Reggie ever decides to make a off hand comment and you some how do that cheer move, I'll take the blind eye. "He smiled. 

" That's a good idea Jug. Just think I can always get you back. Actually that's an excellent idea. But honestly don't tempt me Jug. "

" Yeah, yeah you probably can. I get it, it's so tempting. "he admitted. 

" So a novel, I would love to read it some time. " She directed the conversation back to that. 

" Maybe I just might. But yeah I've been working on it since my second tour. I started it after my first. "

" Wow juggie that's amazing. When it's published because it will get published. I expect a signed copy. The note should go like this :

Betty, my coffee buddy, my amazing medic. Thank you for your service,making my days better and believing I could do this. Thanks for keeping me sane and making sure I don't kill the rest. 

Love Juggie. " She said. 

" I'll have to make sure I think of a better note then that but that sums it up pretty good. And betts don't worry, you'll be the first person to get a book if it's ever out. I'll male sure of it. "He promised her. 

Jughead looked down at the watched. He saw the time, they had to get ready to go on patrol. Why does their time together fly by. He always wants more time with her. He sighed. 

Betty caught his little sigh whilst looking at his watch. She knew what that meant, it meant that their morning time had come to an end. The little normal in the world of a soldier as Jughead liked to put it. 

"It's that time again." Betty said as Jughead nodded. 

"Okay, I'll see you on patrol." She said. 

Betty and Jughead went their separate ways to get kitted up.

Jughead was now in his tent. As the head he had his own sleeping tent but he shared it with Archie. He has and always will do. Walking back in to his tent he sees Archie just coming back from a shower after a gym session. 

"Half an hour before patrol, we need to kit up." Archie stated. 

"Yeah, how did you know?" He asked. 

"Well my friend, this tour you have gotten your self in to a routine with our darling medic. Coffee and breakfast, talk for awhile then leave half an hour for everyone to get kitted up before we head out." Archie explained. 

"Is that a bad thing?" Jughead asked confused. 

"Want it as a friend or as a Co worker?" 

"Both." 

"Jug as a Co worker I don't mind it but watch it yeah. You can't get too personal on tour and as a Captain Jug be careful people can twist what ever you and her have going on into a bad thing." Archie reminds him. 

"I know that man. It's not getting personal. We're just good friends. That's all." Jughead said reassuringly. 

"Now as a friend, it's nice to see you actually talking to a girl. Making her laugh getting to know her. I know it's hard man but I'm proud of you. She seems like a nice girl."

"She is amazing Arch." Jughead answered. 

"Wow amazing. You never hear that coming from your mouth. Are you sure it's not personal? Is anything going on?" He asked. 

"Archie it's not personal. Nothing is going on. We're just good friends and she is a good person. Just please back off." Jughead begged. 

"Fine, fine I'll back of for now. But just a heads up me and Cheryl thinks different." Archie added in. 

"Oh fuck of man. Of course you too do. Go get ready. We're lining up in ten minutes." Jughead reminded him. 

Betty was now in the tent. The only people in the tent were her and Kevin. Her and Kevin have gotten really close. He's become her close friend and she's so very thankful for him. 

"So I'm guessing we've got half an hour before we go on patrol?" He half asked half knew. 

"You would be guessing right Kev. I wonder how you know that." She said in a sarcastic tone. 

"Don't be sarcastic with me honey. I've noticed your coffee dates with hot and handsome caption each morning. Care to explain?"

"Uh... Um... Nope not really. There's nothing going on to explain. Nothings is happening Kev." Betty assured him ever so quickly. 

"My precious little B, you can't get anything passed me. Even if you don't want to admit anything is going on. You damn well know there is. Now please tell me about the hot captain. I'm so thirsty Betty. I need some loving, so I'm going to live it through you whilst we're touring. "Kevin dramatically said. 

Betty couldn't help but snort a laugh. She was in a laughing fit. 

" Oh my god. Your being deadly serious aren't you? "She asked him. He nodded like an eager child. 

" you can't be serious Kev. You and Fangs are constantly flirting and hitting on each other it's nauseating. God I just sounded like Cher. "Betty said. 

" Oh but sweet innocent Betty, Cheryl is on my side. She can see you have the hots for our captain as well as I can. "

Betty could feel her cheeks flush up into a blush. She hit her head in her hands profusely. 

" Ugh... Shut up. There's nothing going on. Now come on we don't want to be late. " She said whilst storming out of the tent. 

As Betty was walking towards the others she head Kevin shout out. 

"That's denial my darling Betty and you know it." 

_________

All the men are lined up doing finally checks before heading out on patrol. Everything had to be in order before they step foot off of camp grounds. 

"Guys listen up. We're going through the town to check on everything. To check and see if everything looks in order. I want you all together or close by each other. No wondering off. Always keep an eye out as we'll be on the move." Jughead yelled. 

Everyone were nodding to show they understand. 

" Alright guys. Before we go, I want to hear you loud and clear. In unity there is strength. "He ordered. 

" In unity there is strength! " The whole troop yelled to the top of their lungs. And with that they set off on patrol. 

Roaming the streets of Afghanistan the dusty dull mustard sandy roads seem to get longer and longer each day. Sand kicking between each stride they take. Guns held to their chest ready to be fired at any minute. The locals dropping their pants and lifting their shirts up to show them that their not carrying any explosives, whilst having a gun held to their head. Children walking for miles just so they can go to school. Their fighting this war for equality, so that Afghanistan girls have the right to an education. 

The heavy hit dragging then down with each step they take. Standing with pride and a straight posture. Coming in to the town where all the locals are gathered. The looks they get, some dirty but some thankful. Betty's still getting use to the looks. She should be use to them at least their less judgmental then the looks she gets in Riverdale. 

Now in town all of then stuck together as ordered before. They were walking through talking to the Afghanistan soldiers they had on this tour and to some of the locals. 

Betty was behind all the guys when she felt someone tug at her uniform. She turned around and saw Pashira. 

"Hi Pashira." Betty said happily to see her. 

"Betty." She dully said 

"What's happened Pashira?" a concerned Betty asked. 

"Play a game, I'll tell you after. Please." She politely asked. 

"Yeah sure." Betty agreed. 

Betty didn't want to pry for information but she was curious to know what was bothering her. Betty had gained her trust and she wasn't going to throw it away like a piece of trash. 

She leant a lot about Pashira in just a week. She leant that she is incredible talented. Their story game has become an interesting story. It kept both of them entertained. She's leant that her mother died a few years ago so it's just her father, her older brother and her older sister. She leant that she loves school and thankful that she has the opportunity now to go. She's learnt that she hasn't got very many friends as her father keeps a strong leash on her. 

Their playing a game Pashira taught her. They have a few stones in their hands you throw them up in the air and catch them. Every stone is worth two points. Who ever has more points win. 

Pashira went first as she normally does. Betty let's her ,she loves the way her eyes brighten when they play or do their story game. She is an amazing little girl and it breaks Betty's heart to see her living in a war zone. 

It was now Betty's go, she grabbed all the stones and threw them up in the air. She caught as many as she could. Unfortunately she lost again. She didn't really care though. All she cared about was seeing that little girl happy and even if she can do it for a couple of minutes. She's going to do it. 

"What's a matter P? What's go your mind?" She asked. 

Betty and Pashira had gave nicknames for each other. Ever since the day she heard Kevin called Betty, B. Betty had explained if your close with someone some times they gave you a nickname. She asked if she could have one. Betty called her P and she called her B. 

"B, my sister is gone. Papa sold her. She marrying, I Think. I'm... I'm... Sc... Scared I'm next." Pashira whispered in her ear so no by standers can hear. 

Just hearing Pashira so broken made Betty's blood boil. Now she is all alone in a war zone. No sister to turn to. She was gone. Betty couldn't bring herself to think about what that guy would do with Pashira sister. 

"P, I am so sorry. I'm always here for you. I always will be. Just try to remember stay low. Don't anger papa. I don't know what to do P. I know that's sounds bad but you're doing good. Okay, if your ever scared and need to talk, when I'm out on patrol. Fine me and speak to me. "Betty reassured her. 

As soon as Betty was standing back up as she was knelt down she heard her name being yelled by Jughead. 

" Come on Cooper, you're lagging behind. I can't have my medic lagging behind. " he yelled. 

Betty ran towards the rest of the troop. She didn't realised they were moving again. She caught up to them as fast as she could. 

"Sorry Jones." She apologised. 

"That's okay, just make sure in the future your near or with us at all times. That goes for all of you." He ordered. 

"Yes Sir" was the whole troops response. 

"You know Cooper you shouldn't get personal with the locals." Reggie said to her. 

"Fuck off man. I'm not getting personal. She is a little girl she needs to know she can trust us and not be intimated by us you ass hole. So if you dislike the way I do things take it up with the boss. If he doesn't like it, him himself can speak to me about it. Got that mantel, great. "She spat back at Reggie. 

" Cooper, Mantle quit it. Your both right. You have to know your limits when working with the locals but most of all we have to gain their trust. So let's get back on task and finish this patrol. "He ordered. 

Betty went to the back to walk a long side Kevin. Once she got their Kevin was giving her a knowing smile.

"What?" she asked. 

"You know!" was his response. 

"I know what Kev?" She asked confused. 

"Cut the bullshit B you know what." 

"Kev please be my darling friend and obviously tell me because apparently you must be fucking blind to my facial expression. I have no clue to what your talking about." 

" Okay, 1 your still in denial. 2, he went easy on you. If that was any of us he'll have our ass and 3, you know I love you and we both our keeping each other sane this tour. "He explained to her. 

" 1, I'm not. 2, that's the first time I've done it and 3, you're a good bitch but god I love you and you're right about keeping each other sane. "She agreed. 

" That's not the first time you've done that and you and I both know it. "

They were nearly finished on patrol. Everyone settled back down. By everyone just meaning Reggie. Reggie knows how to wind her up. Knows how to push her buttons and she hated it. She tried not to let him get the better of her but some days she can't help it. 

Now finished up with patrol everyone was back on camp and changing out of their sweltering jackets. So their were in the black t shirt and their army pants. 

It was Friday that means it's been two weeks since she was last at home. She misses everyone so incredibly much but she also loves what she's dose. She knows it sounds bad but she loves the medical side to it. She cared a great deal and it did show of in her work. 

Just  before tea it was mail time. The time where they received letters and packages from family and friends. She loved mail time, she got to read the letters her loved ones sent her. She got to reply back. She loved writing in her spare time it's mainly poetry and if she's being truly honest some fanfiction. She's not ashamed of it, it's her escape and it has been for a very long time now. 

"Guys mail time, get your assets here!!!" Jughead ordered. 

All the men came running towards Jughead. It was honestly like a stampede. They all crowded round him to see the bag filled of letters and packages before heading to sit down. 

Once there all sat and calm as they can be. They were all excited that they get something from their loved ones. They rely heavily on these letters to get through some days as it's harder then others. 

"Okay first up is Sweet Pea." Jughead said handling him his letter. 

"Thanks." He said whilst collecting it. 

"Sweets have you gotten your self a lass since the last tour?" Archie asked. 

"Dating is hard man. Especially when you come from the wrong side of the tracks and your a soldier. Most girls want a quick fuck from a solider but not a committed relationship. No offence Betty." Sweet pea said. 

"Non taking, sweets I can tell you why that is. There just scared they'll lose you. So they opt out for the sex for how ever long you do what ever the fuck you do because they know in the end,even though it sounds selfish. They can move on and live a life because if they ever lost you to the war they would never for give them self or your tour mates. "She explained. 

All the boys were listening carefully to her. She did have a point. Her and Kevin spoke about this before, it's the same for him and the people he sees or were seeing. 

" So what is it like then for you? "Fangs asked Betty. 

Betty couldn't help but laugh her ass off. 

" Your asking about my dating life. Well let me tell you, its non existent. The men I've dated are egocentric  pigs. They have no respect for women. I can quote one of them. This is what he said when he found out I joined the army. Mind you guys we've been split up for years now. He said and I quote, "What the fuck. Mini Cooper is joining the army. The fucked up little bitch who's family put our town through hell. Oh great you might get what's coming then. You know karma a bitch an all." so yeah. "Betty said. 

Those words have engraved themselves in to a portion of her mind. So she will never ever for get those hurtful words. 

Just hearing her quote those hurtful words that dick of an ex said to Betty made Jughead blood boils. He knew she deserve someone better then that dick. He's glad that their not still together because if they were he would have some choice words to say to that dick. 

He couldn't believe what he heard. He also couldn't believe that guys aren't lining up to date her. What are they blind or just purely idiotic, he thought. If he ever see's that guy he won't know what's hit him. 

"Anyway, Sweets all it means that the perfect girl for you hasn't come along yet. That's okay because that special person will come when your least expecting it. So how about we get the rest given out because I'm hungry. Pretty please." She asked. 

Every had their letter or package handed to them except Betty. She had a feeling she would be last but she didn't know why. 

" Last but not at least Betty. "Jughead said handing her the letter on top of a box. She didn't even have to look at the handwriting on the letter to know that it's from her Best friend Veronica Lodge. It's a V care package, that can only mean one thing. Expect the unexpected. 

After the mail was given out it was tea time. They all sat down together and eat. It was utter silence as they ate as everyone was too engrossed eating their food. It was a long day and everyone was hungry. 

Betty hadn't opened her package or letter yet she was waiting for it to get dark so she could go to her spot underneath the stars. It's been her spot where she gets away from the rest of them and have her alone time. Where she writes her letters to her loved ones or her poetry and even some of her fanfiction on some nights. The only person that is ever there with her is Kevin on some nights. They would sit and talk about life before being a soldier. She told him about V and now he's dying to meet her. There all going to go shopping in NYC one their off tour Veronica is coming as well. They would gossip and talk about what's happened on camp. It's like her pops for when she's away. Her safe space of sorts. 

Now it's kind of late but not extremely late. Most of the guys have settled in their tents to go to sleep or there reading or playing cards. It's normally one of the two.

Now sitting outside on the crates that have been left their so people could use them as a bench, Betty has set herself up to read her letter before opening her package. 

She tears open the envelope and smelt it. Of course Veronica sprayed it with her perfume so it would smell like her. That just makes her miss her even more. 

She open the letter and reads it :

Dear B, 

Wow two week's away from you and I'm already going insane. Seriously B, I need my person back soon. I miss you like crazy. 

I miss your preppy sassy ass around here. Its not the same with out you B. I know you haven't gone forever but sometimes it feels like you have. 

You have no idea how scared shit less we all are when we turn on the news and we hear a solider has died. We pray that it's not you and each day the Lord listens. I pray each and every night that the Lord keeps you safe because honestly B I don't know what I would do with out you. 

But then we get your weekly better and it makes us all feel better. So I swear to god B, you better keep sending them letters as there the only things that stop our mind from going to the whit noise. 

Anyway my poor B is getting no action there. And you exactly know what action I mean. You must be so intense and stressed. Especially with all those hot men in uniforms walking around everywhere. I have so much respect for you, you can't touch but doesn't mean you can't look. I'm just drooling thinking about it. Anyway I came to your saving grace and have sent you a few things over. A V's care package, everyone loves those. 

One more thing before I have to go B. I may or may not have punched Chuck in the face for the horrible stuff he's been saying about you. Don't worry your amazing family and best friend in the world has been sorting it out. In all honesty he's jealous because he doesn't have the balls to do what you are doing. 

We're all so proud of you back home B. We love you so much and miss you like crazy. You better get that perfectly shaped ass back home in one piece. 

Lots of love, 

V xxx

Betty was tearing up reading the letter but also had a massive smile on her face reading the letter. Even though she's not there with her she can hear her speaking the words to her. She can hear her in her sassy ass tone with her eye brows raised making sure she knows she's serious. 

Just when she finished reading the letter she picked up the box. Whilst she was picking up the back someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She shrieked and dropped the box. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." A voice said behind her. 

She knew that voice anyway. It was Jughead as she turned around she saw him standing behind her in his pj's. He was wearing flannel pj's but with the flannel top open so you could see his muscles. She couldn't hell but let her eyes drop to his stomach. He was lean and fit. He had muscles they weren't as obvious as Archie's but she preferred him better the way he was. She forcefully and reluctantly moved her eyes back up to his stormy blue eyes. 

"I... Uh... Its okay." She finally got out. 

Jughead was stood behind her. She was sat on the crates everyone used as benches. She was all alone. She looked peaceful he saw that but he also wanted to heep her company a bit before going to bed.

Whilst he was standing behind her, he noticed goose bumps all over her skin. She was probably cold he thought. She was wearing booth shorts and a vest top. She looked amazing he thought. He couldn't stare though as that's unprofessional and disrespectful even though he really wanted to. 

"So is this seat taken?" He asked. 

"Well usually it is. Its reserved for Kev and our girl talks but most often it's just my place away from all you rowdy lot. It's my alone space underneath the stary night." She said. 

"So it's taken." He said. 

"Why Juggie what are you doing saying?"She asked. 

She knew exactly what he was trying to say. She just really wanted Jughead to say it. 

" Well Betts is it a crime to want to keep you company for a bit. "He asked. 

" Nope not a crime. Come take a seat. "She patted the seat next to her. 

" So what were you doing? "he asked. 

" Well before you scared me half to death I was reading my friend's letter and I was about to open her care package when you made me drop it. "She gestured to the box on the floor. 

" I'm sorry again. I can leave if you want to be alone. "He said whilst going to stand up again. 

Betty lifted her arm up to stop him. She placed her arm on his. 

" No juggie. Your here now you might as well help me open it. " She said whilst removing her hand. 

" You sure? "

She nodded a yes. 

" Okay then." 

Just as she was trying to open it a shiver coursed through her veins. She was getting cold. Jughead saw that was the second time that happened. So he started to remove his flannel pj top and draped it over her shoulders. 

"Juggie don't be stupid, your going to be cold." 

"Betts I'm absolutely fine. You need it more just take it please." 

"No Jug. Absolutely no way." She protested. 

"Do I really need to say that's an order Coop." He said with a smirk on his face. 

"Fine but just so you know, I'm only doing it because it was an order" She said. She also lied. 

"Fine by me. I can't let my medic get a cold." He said. 

She was now wearing his flannel pj top buttoned up a few so she would be warm. He was just looking at her. He liked the fact that she wearing his shirt. He knew that it was wrong but it felt so right. 

" So are you going to help me open this up. I really need help, I didn't bring my pocket knife out with me. Do you have yours by any chance?" she asked. 

Whilst she was rambling on about how she didn't have her pocket knife, Jughead produced one out of his shoe. 

" Never go anywhere with out it when I'm touring. "He said whilst passing it to her. 

She flipped the pocket knife open and cut the box open. As she lifts both flaps open the first thing she saw was very unexpected. 

" She didn't! Did she? "She asked in disbelief. 

Jughead couldn't help but laugh at the side at her. He knew he was making the situation worse. 

" I think she did. Think about it this way. "He tried to make better of the situation." Okay I really can't think of anything. "

" Oh I can. This explains that part of the letter now. God I love that girl but seriously, when the hell am I going to have time to do that. "She said awkwardly. 

" Why not most of the lads do it? Why shouldn't you? No one would judge you. Okay maybe Reggie. "

" This is incredible embarrassing. Your my boss and you've seen the dildo my best friend has put in for me because she thinks I'll be sexual frustrated with all the hot men striding around in uniform. " She said face-palming her hands. 

" Hey Betts it's okay. She just cares about you. She is showing it in an interesting way but she cares. " he tried to justify the reason of her friend adding that to the box. 

" Hey think about it like this, if Reggie annoys you any more you can glue it to his head. Then he would physically be a dick head like his attitude. "

Betty couldn't help but laugh at that. Why is it that he makes her feel better in incredible shitty situations. 

" Hey, what did I say about stuff like that? Don't go putting ideas in my head because one day I actually might do them and only your to blame." She said smirking at him. 

"Well when that day comes I'll take full responsibility." He said. 

Betty put her hands in the box and pulled something wrapped in bubble wrap. She used the knife to take off the bubble wrap. 

"My sweet V is my loving saviour. Decent good shit coffee Jug. Look? I swear to god if this smashed because you scared me. We can have this tomorrow morning. Some good coffee for once." She praised. 

"well we're lucky it didn't smash then. If it didn't I wouldn't like to see an angry Betty. I've seen the way your with Reggie and that shits scary." He said. 

"Well at least I know the others won't mess with him." 

"Oh no never, I won't allow it." 

"Won't allow it Jug?"She said. 

" Yep in my unit we get along remember. "

" Right yeah. "She said. 

She took another look in the box. There was a note book, a pen, a new book for her to read and a baggy t-shirt from her cupboard at home. Some of her favourite sweets and chocolate. She also put in some new pictures of her family and of her. 

She was going through the photo's she sent and tears began to fall down her face. She misses them so much. 

"Hey Betty don't cry. You'll be able to see them soon." He comforted her. 

"I know that Jug but look." She said as she was showing him a picture of her niece and nephew. They were teenagers, it was taken at sweet water river. Its summer over there it must bee a lake party. 

"How old are they?" He asked. 

"15 they grow and look more like Jason and a little like Polly each day. Look how happy and carefree they look. That makes me happy. Riverdale is a better place now then it was when I was 15." her smile faded away when the memories flashed in her mind. 

" Well least it changed for them. "He said trying to get that smile on her face back. 

" This is Polly, my sister. "She said showing him the picture of Polly and their mum together. 

Jughead took a look at the picture. He saw a younger woman and an older woman both looking like the spitting image of each other. You could tell there Cooper women. 

" Is that your mum? "He asked pointing to the older woman in the image. 

" Yeah, she is. How could you tell? It's the Cooper genes how we look all similar. "She said that made him laugh. 

Betty flipped over to the last image. It was of her and Veronica one day at pops. 

" So that's the famous Veronica Lodge and Pops. "He said as he looked at the image. 

" Yeah, that's the day we moved in to our flat together. We went to go get pops milkshakes to celebrate. "

" Well I must try these amazing milkshakes and burgers you ways rave about. It's only been two weeks away from them and you miss them like a child misses their pets on holiday. "He said smiling at her. 

" Well I must try this Cj's burgers and milkshakes you always talk about. See if their better than pops. I'm sure there not. "She said stubbornly. 

" Hey don't knock them till you tried them. "He said offended. 

" Fine I won't. "She yawned. 

Once Betty finished yawning it made Jughead yawn too. It was late now. They really should go to bed as they up early in the morning. 

" Come on sleepy head, we should head to bed. " he said. 

She had this mischievous glint in her eyes and a smirk on her face. 

"Is that an order?" She asked yawning again. 

"No just a mere observation." He said. 

"Okay then, I'll see you in the morning for our not so shit coffee anymore" She said as she lifted the box in her hands. 

"Yeah you will. Night Betts." 

"Goodnight juggie." She said as she walked away. 

Betty left Jughead sitting there as she made her way to her tent. As she was in her tent she tip toed to her bed trying to be as quiet as a mouth as she doesn't want to wake the others.

As she slipped under the blanket she had just realised she was wearing his shirt. She had forgotten about that. Now by herself with out him by her side. She was consumed by his smell. The top she was wearing smelt like him. She didn't hate it, she actually enjoyed it. 

As soon as her head hit the pillow she fell in to a deep sleep with her senses sensing Jughead around her. All because she was wearing his shirt. The one she forgot to give back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this.
> 
> I love all of the support I've been getting. So thank you again. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated, don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	4. 4

Jughead wakes up early each morning every morning. He likes to go for a morning jog. He does this every morning. Then twice a week all his troop do a circuit. After all he has to keep his troop fit and health. 

Jughead is now waiting at the food station for Betty to show. They have normally made a habit of showing up at the same time. Each day, every day. 

Now waiting for Betty to come to the snack services, he's getting worried as she's not here. It's strange to him as she's so punctual. He's getting worried. Is she still sleeping? Has she fallen ill over night? Has her alarm not gone off? Has she gotten sick of him already? All the questions flying around his head. 

Should he go check on her? He's obviously going to check on her as a concerned captain and a worried friend. That's it! He swears. 

It's not like what Archie thinks. He swears its not or at least he's trying to convince himself other wise.

Has she gotten the flue? It was pretty chilli last night. That's why he gave her his top. To keep her warm not for the primal feeling of seeing her wear his top. 

There just good close friends and Co workers. They share the same interests. They've been through similar situations. They understand each other. He can be himself around her. He doesn't have to pretend everything is sunshine and rainbows around her. She understands more then some people ever will. What fascinates him more is that she can respond to his sarcasm with her own sarcastic comment. 

Now he is worried, their usually half way through the coffee now and she hasn't even showed up. He doesn't know what to do. Dose he see if she's okay? That's the right thing to do, right? He should definitely go shouldn't he? She would do the same for him right? 

This isn't like her, he should definitely check on her. He's going to check on. That's right he's not going to talk himself out of it. 

Jughead walked towards her tent before he could talk himself out it. As he was outside her tent he shouted her name. 

"Betty.... Betty are you okay?" He said before entering the tent. 

As he entered the tent he saw her fast a sleep on her bed. He quietly walked up to her bed and sat on it. He gently shook her awake. She started to stir awake. 

"Betty wake up." He gently shook her awake. 

Betty slowly woke up. She turned on her side to someone sitting on her bed. As her eye's adjusted to the light she saw Jughead. He's the one to wake her up. 

"Juggie, what's a matter is there an emergency?" She asked with a groggy voice. 

"Just slept in. I was worried you weren't feeling well." He said nervously. 

"You're adorable, I'm fine Juggie. In fact that's the best sleep I've had in awhile." 

"Good I'm glad because I don't think we'll have time for our coffee date today." He said with disappointment. 

"Oh, well a rain check then." 

Jughead smiled at her. "Definitely." 

"do I have time for breakfast?"She asked sheepishly. 

" I thought you might say that. So" he brought a slice and toast and apple in front of her. 

"Jug your such a darling. Thank you." Betty took the food out of his hand and looked down at the top she was wearing and blushed. 

"Oh... Um... Juggie I'll get this back to you after I washed it." She said as she was talking it off. She still had her vest top on. 

"Don't worry about it. Keep it, nights can get cold here." 

"Jughead I can't. It's yours." 

"But it looks better on you." He said shyly. 

Betty blushed and looked down at he food and started to eat it. 

"Well I should go and let you eat. You have about half an hour or so." He said whilst standing up of the bed. 

"No Jug, stay. Please just a little while." 

Jughead sat back down on the bed and smile at her. 

"What are the guys gonna say when they see me wall out of here, hey?" He asked with a smirk on his face. 

"Shit yeah. I'm sorry, go I'll meet you for patrol." She said blushing. 

"What Cooper, I never said I wanted to go." He said as he placed his hand near to hers. 

"but Juggie, your right. What will they say. I'm not going to get called a slut." She whispered. 

By hearing the last word of that sentence it made his blood boil. Who the fuck would call her that? When and if they do and he finds out, oh just wait?

"Jughead stop worrying about it. No ones called me it." She said placing her hand over his. 

"Good." He said rubbing small circles to his hands. 

They stayed like that for a few minutes until it was definitely time to get ready. Jughead just wanted to stay there with her. God what was he turning in to. A mushy mess. He's meant to be this soldier with a heart of steel. So much for that when his steel hearts melts in to a mushy one around her. 

______________

A couple of weeks have passed since that day Jughead had woke her up. They've been getting closer every day. He knew that he should probably back away but he can't. 

Why? 

He doesn't know why. There's something about her. He's like a magnet brawn and attracted by her. Honestly he's fine with that. 

Betty has set up a medical station in the city. She's staying there this patrol. It was there just in case any soldier's needed her assistance. 

On of the solider from a different unit had gone over his leg pretty bad. She asset how bad the injury was and wrapped it up and told him he needs to rest it up for a couple of days. So no patrol for him. 

Just as she was cleaning up the medical waste she just used or putting the equipment away she used. She heard screams and shouting from outside. 

Ever the curious person Betty went out to see and help her team. As soon as she was standing next to Archie she stopped in pure shock and anger. 

"Please, please, help my niece." The woman repeatedly asked. 

"Mantel get Captain Jones." Archie ordered. 

When Reggie went to go get Jughead. The woman standing with Parshira looked up at Betty. 

"You... You... This is your fault.... You caused this." She shouted. 

Jughead ran towards Betty as he heard the shouting. In this case this woman should take the little girl to their hospital. It was the rules. 

"I'm sorry Ma'am but we can't. You have to go to your nearest hospital." Jughead spoke calmly not wanting to cause a scene. 

"This is your fault. Look at her. She is hurt. Please, please help her. You caused this." The woman said again to Betty. 

That broke Betty's heart. She is shaking with nerves and she wants to throw up. She would never put a child in harms way. 

"Please Jug... I mean Captain Jones. Let me see if she's okay. Its her head and eye. It could be bad. As soon as I'm done their on their way. Please. If what happened to that little girl is some how my fault. Please, please give me the opportunity to help some how. "She begged him. 

Jughead had that stern look of no on is face. Then looking at how broken Betty looked he allowed it. 

" Fine but you have to stay here. "He ordered the woman. 

" Thank you. "She said as she nudged Parshira . 

Betty lead Parshira to the medical station. She sat her down and got the equipment she needs to help her. 

" What happened P? "She asked her softly. 

" Papa got angry. He flipped out and did this. "She said crying. 

Betty was cleaning the cut out near the corner of her eye before putting stitches in. 

" Don't cry P. Your a strong girl. You can get through this my Papa wasn't very nice either. But look I'm still here. "She reassured her. 

As Betty finished up the stitches Parshira spoke up. 

" The mountains."

"What about the mountains?"Betty asked. 

" Don't go up there tomorrow. "

How did she know there going up the mountains tomorrow. 

" Why P. What's going on? "

" Papa, soldiers, guns and bombs. He knows you are coming. "Is all she said. 

" What's going on P? "Betty asked confused. 

" B don't go please. Don't. Not safe. "She said. 

" Okay,P. I won't. Now let's get you back to your auntie. "She said as she cleaned up. 

Betty walked her out and watched her walk away. As soon as she was out of sight Betty dragged Jughead to the medical station and explained the situation. 

" Betts how do you know she's telling the truth? " he asked her. 

" Jughead please listen to me. I know her. I know she is telling the truth. I see the pure terror in her eyes when she talks about her father. I know how that feels. I can see myself in her Jughead. I know she's telling the truth. So please listen to me." 

" Do you trust her? " he asked her. 

" More than anything Jug. " 

" Tomorrow we'll still go head as planned. We'll have to bomb that shed. We have to like planned. It's out of our control. " he explained. 

" Thank you Juggie." She said as tears escape her eyes. 

Later that day all the troop is back at camp. Betty had been quit and keeping herself to herself. She can't believe that someone would do that to a child. 

Yes she could. 

Her father did it. So it doesn't surprise her that another man would do it to their children. 

Now it's night and Betty is at her spot. She hasn't wrote a letter in awhile. She has received them but hadn't had the time to write one herself. So she had taken the opportunity to do so. 

'Dear Mum, 

Today has been one of the hard days so far. I have a feeling it's just going to get worse from her. It's our luck though right. It has to get worse before it can get better. 

I honestly thought that it was only a rare handful of people that hurt their own children. It's not mum. It's worse over here for that. 

That little girl that I've gotten close to me. Came to me hurt today. Her auntie said it was my fault. She needed stitches mum. Her dad did that to her. He did that to her because she spoke to me. 

I did that Mum. God I really need you right now. I need your support and hugs. Your whispers in my ear telling me its going to be okay. 

The major thing I miss about home is my family. Is you mum. I know these people had become my family here. I love them. But you need your actual family most of the time. 

I know I haven’t wrote a lot lately as its been hepatic. Please tell everyone one that I'm okay. Cheryl is too. 

I love you guys. 

Lots of love 

Betty xʼ

As soon as she had entered the letter in the envelope tears escaped her eyes. Why did this world have to be so cruel? 

Betty had brought a flues blanket out to put around her shoulder. She dipped her head in between her legs. So she could silent cry. She's gotten good at that over the years. 

Jughead was walking back to his tent after his shower but stopped as he saw Betty in her spot. He quickly dropped his stuff in his tent. He had to go see if Betty was okay. 

Jughead cautiously sat beside her. Wrapping his hands around her. He could hear her sniffle her cries. 

"Betts...speak to me... Are you okay?" He spoke softly. 

"Its... Only going... To get... Wo....worse."She cried out to him. 

" Hey maybe so. But you're strong. You can handle it. " 

Betty brought her head up so she can see him. 

" Juggie...i...i..hu..made that dad hurt that little girl. "She said tears streaming down her face. 

Jughead wiped the tears on her face. Then replaced his arm around her. Betty rested her head on his shoulder. Just needing to be close to him. 

" You didn't Betty. That was the father's choice not ours. Even if that woman is blaming you. It isn't your fault." 

"But god, juggie. It feels like it. Tomorrow at the mountains I sense something bad is going to happen." She sobbed out. 

"I know Betts. We've all had that feeling. Sometimes it's right others it's wrong." He tried to reassure her. 

"I'm scared for Parshira, I've seen what her dad looks like. He has that same evil glint my dad did. She's not safe Jug." She cried more on to his shoulder. 

"Listen to me. We're going to do everything in our power. He's apart of the Taliban. So we will do everything in our power to stop him. I'm just as scared as you that little girl shouldn't be brought in to this mess. Betty don't blame your self out here everything is out of our control. "

He said whilst placing a kiss on her head. He didn't know he did it until he did. It was an act of gesture to calm her down. It worked. Her breath began to return to normal and the tears slowly began to stop. 

Betty's breath was back to normal and the tears had stopped. Now she was leant on her captains shoulder worth a blanket wrapped around her. 

Betty looked up at him. She saw him admiring the stars but whilst still placing small calming circles to her back and palm. She was thankful he showed up. 

He didn't have to sit with her. He didn't have to calm her down. He didn't have to wrap her up in his embrace. He chose to do that. 

As she looked up at him she placed a gentle chaste kiss at the side of his cheek. 

"Thank you." She whispered before returning her head to his shoulder. 

They spent the remaining time they were out their sat leaned in to each other. Hands placing small circles to calm her down. Breathing in sync. No other noise apart from the breath and their wind. 

It was just the two of them. 

He knew he shouldn't be doing this. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. What are they to each other? What's been going on? 

They both know when on tour to keep personally out of it. But with her it'd been creeping up on them slowly. They shouldn't be doing this. 

Personal should be kept of tour but with them it's prying on them. Ready to jump out at them. Get them caught up in personal in a war zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Flame. I hope you are enjoying it so far. There's plenty more to come.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	5. 5

Betty had a restless night last night. Tossing and turning with nerves. She felt sick for today. She knew shit was about to get intense. She knew that before joining the army. What she had never thought about was that they got children involved. With that thought made her blood run cold but also boil with anger. 

You before everyone else trying to shower of all the bad thoughts she had coming up for the day. Normally a shower would help settle the bad thoughts. So why not today? 

They were setting off earlier today. So everyone were rushing to get coffee. Betty didn't bother. She sat in her place in the camp and thought. 

Jughead came over and sat down next to her with flask and spear cup in hand. He poured her a drink and handed it over to her. 

"Your too kind Juggie." is all she said 

"sshh your going to ruin my aesthetic betts." He said jokingly. 

"Oh yeah and what's the that's?" She asked. 

"a devilishly handsome captain with a heart of steel." 

Betty couldn't help but laugh. A heart of steel. That's the funniest thing she's heard on this tour. He definitely doesn't have a heart of steel. Devilishly handsome okay yeah he is. He's damn right sinful. 

" What's so funny?"he asked. 

" A heart of steel my ass Jones."

"Yeah well maybe not around you but to them I'm a jackass." 

"So then Jug, what's so special about me? Why do I get to see this side of you?" She asked curiously. 

Because your different. Your not like other girls. You care, you love so much, you talented and smart. Oh wait he's forgotten stunning. She understands him, doesn't judges him. Pushes him to be a better person. In the amount of time they've known each other. He thought whilst looking down at his watch. 

"Oh what, that's the time. Sorry Betts maybe another day. I might tell you. But now you need to get kitted up." 

That's a close one he thought. He wants to tell her he likes her. He also can't. It can't get personal on tour. 

"You know some day I'll get it out of you." She shouted as he walked away. 

"We'll see Cooper" 

Most definitely, he knew that she would. She's just that kind of person who is resilient and has ambition. Once she's set out her mind to do something. She'll do it. 

________

In the mountains :

Even though she's there for army business,the mountains are stunning. The greens and blues of the mountains and the sky contrasted together is beautiful. Its just one of some of the beautiful things caught in a war zone. 

They had there eye on the object. The shed in the mountains. There was no movement yet. Its been dead silent. 

Hours later, there was movement. They had located the area but didn't know how many men were inside. 

Kevin had began moving forward as he saw something. As he moved closer. He fell. Lost balance. No one could see or hear him. He landed in the bombing ground. 

*BANG*

A gun fire was shot. 

They had no idea if it could have been one of their own  shot or  from inside the shed. 

"Can anyone see Keller?"Captain Jones asked. 

All their team were searching for Kevin as when Betty saw his foot sticking out. He wasn't moving. She doesn't know if he's dead or alive. 

Fuck, she can't loose him. She's not going to. She's not loosing her best friend on this tour. Not a chance in hell. 

"There" Betty said whilst pointing to him. 

"Shit he's in bombing ground. There's more movement in the shed." Jughead said frustrated. 

"I'm the paramedic. I've done my bombing ground training. Have so many of our men watch the shed and two of them watching me." Betty spoke to Jughead. 

Betty got lower on to the bombing group before getting on her knees to army crawl to Kevin. As she was army crawling to her best friend she grabbed her pen knife and stabbed it in to the ground before she continued on crawling. She did this so she knew there was no bombs and she was safe to carry on. 

Each stride of crawling she had her heart in her mouth. She couldn't make any sudden moving or a bomb could go off. 

She was so close to Kevin. She could see him lying on the floor bleeding. A gun shit wound to the leg. She needs to get to him. He's not going to bleed out on her. No way. 

With the last couple of strides over Betty must have mocked of a bombs by sensitivity. 

As the next moment she knows she is knocked out from the blast impact near meter away from Kevin. 

Jughead couldn't believe what just happened. This couldn't be happening. He could see no movement from Betty nor Kevin but with the bomb exploding it's caused gun shots from the shed. 

It was now or never. They had to shoot at the shed so that if Betty had any chance of living she will. Also that's what they've been sent out to do. Stop the Taliban. In that she'd is the Taliban. They did existence research the night before conforming that it was indeed. 

Jughead gave the order for his men to start firing. 

Betty had come back around. All she could see was dust flying around her. Her head hurting. All she can focus on is her best friend bleeding out in front of her. 

She had managed to use the last of her energy to crawl to Kevin. As soon as she got there to him she assessed the injure.

"It's private Cooper I have a Gsw, no bullet left it's gone straight through. It doesn't look like it's fractured a bone on its passing. Unable to walk. Send me the medical chopper now. Stat."

Betty went in to the front pocket on her kit to bring out a black belt. As soon as she started to tie it around his leg to stop him from bleeding out he came around and winced at the pain.

"It's okay Kev. I'm getting you out of here give me a few minutes okay."

Jughead heard her come through on the radio. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He's so thank full that she's safe. 

"Betts, I mean Cooper. It's on its way. Send Keller up but under no circumstances should you go up too. Its too dangerous." He ordered. 

Betty heard the chopper come. She couldn't really hear what Jughead was saying because of all the gunshots.

The gunshots stopped when the chopper went the harness down. Betty had managed to place Kevin in it. There's so way he has the energy to carry himself up and pull himself up on to the chopper. So Betty went up with him. 

"Cooper" Jughead shouted. Did she really disobeyed his orders or couldn't she hear him. 

Betty arrived at the camp hospital and she was met by Cheryl. They rushed Kevin in to the surgery room. So they can assist further. Cheryl sat Betty down so she could clean up the cut on her head. 

"Trouble just followers you doesn't it Cooper." She said whilst cleaning the blood up of her face. 

"Hey I didn't chose this life. This life chose me." Betty said. 

"Do you know the boss man is going to be pissed?" 

"Cheryl seriously, why would Jughead be pissed?"Betty asked. 

" You two are blinds as bat's I swear. You'll figure it out. "She said. 

Cheryl was putting the banged on to Betty's head. 

" There all done. I'll notify you with updates on Kevin. Now you go rest. You've had a day of it. "Cheryl ordered her. 

" Fine, I'm going. I'll see you later. "Betty said as she jumped of the bed and made her way out the medical hospital tent. 

It's been an hour that she's been back on camp. She had another shower and now was just waiting in her medic tent. 

As soon as she was starting to drift off to sleep, yes she was aware it was the middle of the day but she didn't get much sleep last night and after today's events she's knackered. 

Just as he eyes started to get heavy and droopy Jughead walked in. His face was full of concern and worry. 

"Betts, are you okay?" He asked softly. 

"I'm fine Juggie." She said sitting herself up. 

"Don't you ever, ever do that again." He ordered. 

"Do what? Go help a fellow solider. That's my job Jug." 

"That's not what I mean. Don't ever put yourself in harms way. In danger if you don't need to be." 

"I was just doing my job Jug." She said again. 

"I know but I... I was.." He nervously said. 

"You was what Jug?" She asked. 

"I was scared, worried even terrified." He said holding on to her hands. Placing light circles on them. That was mainly for him as he was nervous and worried and needed something to do with his hands. 

"Why Jug? I thought you had a heart of steel." She joked. That earned a little chuckle out of his lips. 

"Betts that's... That's not the point." He whispered. 

"Then what's the point Jug?" She asked. 

Jughead now had tears down his ears. The thought of it just made his blood run cold and his skin shiver. 

"I thought I'd lost you Betty." 

Betty wiped the tears from down his face. 

"But you didn't Juggie." 

"Yeah I know."He said whilst letting out a breath he was holding in. 

" I'm here. I'm fine. I managed to get Kevin back he's alive. " She tried to reassure him. 

" It didn't all go to plan though. You nearly died. You weren't moving. I don't know what I would have done if you did." He cried out. 

"Hey, hey don't think like that. Don't think glass half full. I'm here and alive." 

Jughead nodded gaining his breath back to normal. 

"Tell me about the mission, did we get all of them?" She asked. 

"I'm sorry. We didn't. Parshira's father. He got away." 

"Fuck. I knew today was going to be bad." She stated. 

"We'll find him Betty. We will. We'll make sure that little girl is safe and we'll make sure the children will go to school." He told her. 

"Juggie, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I made you feel all those horrible things." She said eyes watering up. 

"It's okay. Your safe that all that matters." He said.

There was a piece of her pony tail that fall out. He leaned forward and tucked it behind her ear. His hands lingering as Betty leant in to his embrace. 

Both looking in to each others eyes. Green meets blue ones. Then blue drops to her lips then flicker back up. 

She noticed the movement of his eyes and leaned in. So did he. Noise touching each others. Eyes still wondering searching each others. Until Jughead leaned forward and connected their lips. 

It was a soft, chaste linger of a kiss. Her soft plump lips meeting his chapped ones. Exploring each other with one simple kiss. 

Pulling away eyes opening after to see that it wasn't a dream. That they did just kiss. 

He knew it was personal with her. He couldn't hide it from her anymore. So he let his walls come down and kiss her. 

Your meant to keep personal of tour. He of all people knew that. He was the captain for God sake but he just couldn't anymore. Not after today. 

No, personal it is. 

Complicated it is. 

A war zone it is. 

They didn't care once their lips were connecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Flame. I hope you are enjoying it so far.
> 
> Tell me your thoughts on it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	6. 6

It's been two weeks since the shed epidemic. Kevin was let out a week ago, fully recovered. He'd now just have to keep up with his physical therapy. 

So it had been two weeks since the kiss in her medic tent. They haven't really talked about it. Their morning coffees had become slightly awkward because they didn't know how to talk about the kiss. 

Now she is packing for a week at home. She gets to go home for a week. Its her holiday break in this tour. She can't wait to go home. Sleep in her own comfy bed. See her family. See Ronnie. Most of all the well needed girl talk about the kiss with her captain. 

Just as Betty had finished packing her bags and was about to set off to meet Kevin for breakfast before they go Jughead had came over to the tent. 

"Hey there Juliet, nurse of duty."He said whilst walking forward towards her.

"So I'm Juliet now, what does that make you Romeo. How dare you call me a nurse? I am all the medical professions in this tent. Thank you very much." She joked. 

"So your of home for a week are you excited?" he asked. 

"You mean u get to go home to a soft bed. Pops food and to see my family and best friend in the whole world. Yes I'm excited. It will be good to get away from all this testosterone." 

"Why can't you handle it Cooper?" He joked knowing full well she can. 

She shot him a look. The sort of look that says you know I can jackass. 

"Jug I should get going. I'm meeting up with Kevin before we set off on the chopper." 

"So you're ditching me in our coffee date Cooper. I'm wounded. " He says placing his hand over his heart. 

"You'll survive this once Juggie." She said laughing. 

"Not when your leaving me for a week Betts. It's torture. Your leaving me with the baboons." 

"Jug you'll survive. It's only a week and I'll be back." She said. 

Jughead sat down on her bed with her and looked at her. 

"Betts?" He said holding her hands. 

"Yeah Juggie." 

Jughead looked at Betty. He had a worried look in his eye. 

"Promise me. Promise me you'll come back. Come back to me. I-I need you." He whispered out. 

"I promise. You're stuck with me now Jones. Can't get rid of my ass." She promised. 

"I came to give you this." He said handing her a letter. 

He doesn't know how to tell her how he feels. He doesn't know what they are. He doesn't want to lose her. So he wrote down some of his feels. He knew it would be better if he gave it her now. So she had a full week to process it. 

"Uh... Thanks." She said. 

"Read it when you on the plane or at home." He said whilst standing up. 

"Hey Juggie?" She says. 

"Yeah." He says. 

"Thank you for this." She says waving the letter. "Oh and also," She said holding her hand out. 

"What?" he asked. 

She walked forward and hugged him. It took him a couple of seconds to get over the shock and hug her back. They hugged for longer then they should have. It was a lingering hug. 

"Juggie! I should go." She says into the hug. 

"Yeah, uh okay." He says stepping away from the hug. 

"I'll see you in a week Romeo." She says lifting her bag and starts to head out. 

As she walked out her tent all the boys were waiting for her to shout their list if needs. 

"Eye drops." Fangs shouted. 

"A hot girls number." Reggie shouted. 

"mint Oreo chocolate." Sweet pea shouted 

Jughead walked out laughing. 

"Alright guys that's enough. She's going on holiday nit going fucking shopping for you. Go on Cooper the chopper awaits you. Kev you too. We'll see you when your back. Try not miss us too much." he said. 

_________

Betty slept for all the flight back to the army base in New York. Now she had a two to three hour car journey back to Riverdale. 

As she was walking through the waiting area she heard some one screaming her name. She instantly knew it was her best Friend Veronica Lodge. 

"B!!!" She screamed running towards her. 

Betty dropped her bag and ran to meet her friend in the middle. They hugged for a good solid five minutes. 

"I've missed you." Veronica said. 

"God V I missed you so much. I'm in critical need of a girl talk and food." Betty said picking her bag back up. 

"Well let's get driving. As I really want to do girl talk and grab pops together that's going to have to wait until tomorrow because your mum will literally kill me if I don't bring you straight home. So that's definitely rained checked for tomorrow. Now come on I'm not facing the wrath of a Cooper woman. "

" Okay, well let's at least do some cheesy car pool karaoke. Girl is in of some good cheesy pop songs."Betty said. 

" I wouldn't have it any other way B. "Veronica said as they walked out the door. 

They spent the car journey singing and catching up with what's gone on over the past couple of months. The drive soon came to an end as they were pulling up to the Cooper House hold everyone was outside waiting to greet her home. 

"Oh my god. Your safe your all okay. I've been worried sick." Alice said pulling her daughter in to a hug and a kiss in the forehead. 

"I'm okay mum. What would make me feel so much better is that you have the homemade lasagne and cake ready for me to eat." She said smiling. 

"Of course I have darling. We've been waiting for you. Its nearly done just about 10 minutes more." Alice says. 

"Betty, it's so good to see you." Polly said engulfing her in a hug. 

"Where are the twins?" She asked. 

"Coming home from their after school clubs. Juni is the Head of the blue and gold now. She takes after you Betty. Day is the co captain on the football team now." Polly explained. 

Just as soon as Polly finished speaking they heard little voices screaming her name. As she turned around she saw her niece and nephew charging towards her. 

" Auntie B!"They shouted. 

" Hey guys. "She says as she engulfs them in a good squeeze of a hug." I'm so proud of you guys. Head of the blue and gold and Co captain of the bull dogs. You two are growing up so fast. "

" You've only been away a few months auntie B. "Dag said. 

" A few months too long away from you munchkins." Betty said. 

" Okay now everyone here's let's go in for food. "Alice said. 

" Mum is Ronnie coming? "Betty asked. 

" Of course darling. She's apart of the family. "Alice said. 

That made both Veronica and Betty shocked. Alice Cooper has never said that before. Both girls had tears in their eyes. 

" Thank you Ms Cooper your my second mum too. "Veronica said smiling as she walks behind everyone else. 

Dinner flew by everyone laughed, talked and listened. Polly and the twins left shortly followed by Veronica. Leaving Alice and Betty. Alice had to go to work early so she decided to call it a night. 

Betty ventured up to her childhood bedroom. There was something so story and cliche like in standing in her pastel pink bedroom in her army close. The perfect girl next door past but the army woman in harsh dark colours standing in the middle of the room. 

It was late when everyone left. So she started to get changed in to her pj's. She went to her bag she brought back with her and pulled out a flannel. 

It was the same exact flannel top that Jughead have her to wear when was cold. Over a month ago now. She's been wearing it to bed ever since. She's still surprised it smelled of him. 

Betty woke up at midnight she couldn't sleep. She was tossing and turning all night. She had decided she needed to read something. Then she remembered the letter. The letter that he gave her before she left. She hadn't had a chance to read it yet so this was a perfect time. 

She had left in on her vanity. So crawling put of bed trying not to wake up Alice Cooper she picked up the letter and headed down to the kitchen. 

She sat on the counter and opened the letter. 

It read :

Dear Betts, 

There's something about you that is extraordinary. You are phenomenal Betty Cooper. 

You understand me on a level that no one does. I don't have to pretend around you. Your real, you don't act fact around people and that Betty Cooper will always make you a better person. 

I remember on the first day I saw you when we were travelling. I'm not going to lie, I was shocked to see a pretty blonde girl standing their with her ponytail. I knew right then you were different and you were going to own all our ass's out there. That was so true but I'd never think that you would capture my heart. 

We started talking over coffee and that became a daily thing. A thing that I look forward to each night because when I go to sleep I know when I wake up I have something amazing waiting for me. 

Then we grew so much closer. There was an unspoken bond we have that we still haven't spoke about. I know why we haven’t. Personal stays of tour. I get that. I tried so hard. 

Then there was the bomb going off. I thought you were dead. I couldn't live with that thought. You wasn't moving and I was so scared. Scared that I lost you. I'm so glad that I haven't. 

Then we kissed. I want to let you know that, I don't regret it. I would do it a thousand times if you'd let me. 

I've tried so hard just to keep it professional with you. Just be your boss. Just be your team mate. I can't. I can't do that and believe me I've tried. 

There's something about you Betty Cooper. I don't want to lose you. I like you. I think I might even love you. It might be stupid to say but I needed to tell you. 

Until I see you again Juliet. 

~Jug. 

Betty read the letter. She didn't know what to think of it. She needed to speak to Veronica. She feels the same but she doesn't know if it's the right thing to do. 

Now Betty was more awake then she had been. There's no way she was getting back to sleep now. So she did the one thing she missed doing whilst she's on tour, Baking. 

Betty went in to distract mode by baking. She did this a lot. So when Veronica picked her up and saw all the baked goods she made the night before she knew the girl talk was in critical need. 

"Okay B, I am very thankful for all these baked goods we'll be eating tonight." She said. 

"Yep we will. You're stopping at mine tonight. We're going to have a proper girl time. All day all night. Shopping, Pops, movies and snacks. Oh also the main one talking gossiping. Now move that pretty ass of yours to get your bag." She said. 

Betty did the exact thing. She packed over night clothes, clothes for the next door. In her normal bag she placed her purse, her keys, her phone and the letter. 

Now they were in the car on root to the Pembroke. Dropping Betty's bag off and heading straight back out to Greendale they had the better mall. 

They shopped till they could drop. Veronica pointing out every fit guy around the. That was totally normal for her. She was single like Betty looking for a man to settle down with. Betty couldn't focus on them when she had a guy back in Afghanistan fighting for their country. She didn't know what they were like he said but she knew she wanted them to be something. 

"Earth to Betty. You know you could have least gotten a number or two out of the man here. So I want answers and I want them now." She said as she unlocked her car. 

"Not here not whilst your driving. Can we pick up pops and go back to the Pembroke start watching trashy romcoms we love so much and catch up on series we are yet to." She asked. 

"Yes of course but you're not getting out of it." She said as she buckles her belt. 

"Wouldn't expect it any other way." She replied as Veronica started the engine. 

They had just pulled into the parking lot at pops. Betty pushed open the door to hear the famous bell that notify them when a customer has entered and left. 

Pops was standing at the service counter top. 

" Well if i live and breath Betty Cooper local soldier is back from touring." He said with a massive I missed you smile. 

"Not back pops. Just in a break. I go back next week. Obviously I couldn't go back with out my fixs of pops burgers and milkshakes. Oh and let's not forget those waffles." She said smiling. 

"What can I get for you girls now?" he asked. 

"My normal please Pops" Veronica answered. 

"My normal breakfast and dinner too please." Betty answered. 

"Are my two favourite customers eating in or taking out?" He asked. 

"Taking out. This one has ran me ragged shopping and catching up. So now it's relax time with food and TV." Betty said pointing to Veronica. 

"Hey don't blame me. You did as much shopping as I did." She shot back. 

"Guilty as changed." Betty said. 

Food had came out handed to them and paid. Now they were on their way home to the Pembroke. 

Veronica put in the code so they could get in to the pent house on the top floor. Her parents gave it to her. Well her mum did her father is back in jail. 

The girls changed in to their pj's fired up Netflix chose Mama Mia and started to eat food. They sang along to each ABBA song dancing along too. Pops take out eaten. They shared the waffles. Now they second movie is on Wild Child. 

"So B, here take this." She says handing her a glass of red wine. "So spill! Why didn't you get that guy number who was flirting his ass of." She asked. 

"Fine okay. So I've kind of met someone." She mumbles out. 

"Oh my god B! Who? Is he hot? When we'll I meet him? He has to get the Veronica Lodge stamp of approval." She spoke out a mile a minute. 

"Hold on V. I said kind of. I don't know what we are. We've kissed one properly then three times if your counting a kiss to the forehead and cheek." She explained. 

"Okay, so explain more." She said curiously. 

"Better yet how about I show you this!"She says as she goes to he purse and hands her the letter. 

Veronica spent a good five minutes analysing the letter for her best friend. Betty sat there nervously watching her friends facial expressions. 

" Hmmm, okay! " Veronica finally said. 

" Okay V, that is no help. I need help." Betty nervously rambled. 

"Before I say my input who is he?" She asked. 

"Captain Jones." She said blushing. 

"Holy shit B. You have a thing with the captain!" 

"Well no, okay. Yes maybe. We haven't really spoken about it. There's not been any time. He asked me to read it. So I did. Then that's the outcome. Now I'm officially screwed." She rambled on. 

"Hey, hey B. Tell me about him?" Veronica asked. 

"Well he is so hot. It's sinful V. Honestly how can someone be that hot. He's so understanding. He listens and I mean he actually listens. He cares and I mean truly cares. He hasn't tried to get in my pants like most the boys in the other commands. He understands me. I don't know what it is but I feel safe and I'm comfortable around him."

Whilst Betty was describing what Jughead was like her eyes lit up. Her smile widened. Veronica hasn't seen her talk about a guy like this since high school. 

" Betty? "

" Yeah. "

" You like him don't you? "Veronica asked. 

" Yeah I really do. But I'm scared. What will the team think? What is this between us? Is it just a romance on tour or is it more? "She explained. 

" B I get it. Of all people I get it. Remember when I did that six months exchange program in college. Then I met Ted".  

Betty nodded. 

"Well I felt all those things you feel with this Jug. We lasted for a bit but he couldn't cope with long distances. That's my story but I don't regret it. You have one epic love in your life Ted might have been mine or I might still have mine to come. But this guy, Jug. Could be your one epic love. "She said. 

" What do I do?"She asked. 

" You talk to him or do what you do best write."She replied. 

Betty took a few minutes to think. To really think about the last couple of months.

"Yeah your right V." 

"That's because I'm always right." She said smirking at her. "But seriously B, I haven't seen you like this about a guy since high school. If you really think he's worth it. Then he's work fighting for." She added. 

"When did you get so wise?" She joked. 

"Since my bestie left me to serve in a war. A girls gotta survive some how with out her bestie. But in all seriousness, I'm so proud of you B. For what you're doing and what you've been through. You've survived this long I expect to see that ass of yours in here doing this. Watching your kids grow up and being the best auntie them anyone could ask for. Better than Polly. Don't tell her I said that. "

Betty couldn't help but laugh at the last part. She loved her best friend and has missed her so much. 

" Anyway moving on I know there's hot single guys in your unit. Be a doll and set me up. "She said cheeky. 

" I'll think about it. "She replied smirking. 

" I love you. "Veronica said. 

" I love you too. I'm going to miss you when I go back. "She says. 

" Letters are a must. Even if you can't send them all the time. It's the only thing that makes me worry less. "She told her. 

" I'll write. Don't worry. "She says. 

They spent the rest of the night watching movies and laughing. She didn't want to go. She wanted to freeze in that moment forever. She understands now that before she went in to the army she took the moments with her friends and family for granted but now she appreciates them. 

The week passed so fast. She spent it with her family. Some days doing nothing over days going places. One day just staying in with the twins and building a den. Yes they were teenagers but there never too old for a den of blankets and a movie night. 

Now she was flying back out to Afghanistan with Kevin. On the plane asking how each others holiday went. 

The one thing on her mind was how was she going to speak to Jughead. Also what happened while they were away. A war waits for no one. The world keeps on going. So what could have happened. With the events prior to her leave she could only speculate until she was given the full run down once back on camps ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter of Touring Flame.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it. I broke it up a little. Tried something new.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


	7. 7

Imagine the worst possible situations you can think of happening back in tour when your on your well deserved break. Now add a child to that equation.

Both Kevin and Betty are being informed of what went down. All she can focus on was the sick feeling in her stomach. Her own words in her head saying " you did this to her. You did."

They caught six of the Taliban. One of those six men where Parisha brother. Why would her own family put that little girl in danger? Almost killing her. Most importantly why the hell was she not there. She could have kept her calm. She's probably thinks the whole world is against her.

Sitting in the Captains office getting breathed. All she was thinking you did this. That little girl is in danger because of you. Her father is still out there because of you.

"Okay so that's what happened." Jughead explained.

"Okay Sir." They both said.

"Keller you dismissed. Cooper a word." Jughead said.

Kevin stood up to move but then turned back towards Betty and mouthed good luck.

Now it was just the two of them in his office. With words read and left unsaid.

"I wanted to speak to you. Then all this happened. Now I have to speak to you about a private mission. It's top secret. We're heading off tomorrow to start it. Its been a long time coming." He explained.

Betty understand he's laser focused on the mission right now but all she wants him to do is listen to her. All she wants to say is, I read it. The letter and I feel it too. I think I love you. She can't say that she has to say focused on the mission at hand. 

"But Betts before I tell you the mission I have to tell you this." He said pausing walking around to sit next to her. So he could take her hand in his. 

"Tell me what?" She asked. 

"I don't know of you read the letter or not." He paused. 

"I did Juggie." 

"Well I need you to hear it from me. You have to because  I'll regret it and I don't know what will happen." He nervously rambled. 

"Tell me then Jug."

"I love you." He whispered out. "I love you Betty Cooper." 

He finally said it. Giving her clarity of the situation they've been going through. She feels like this is some happiness in the darkness. She knows there's more to come. More darkness hiding around the corner. 

She could ignore the feels she's been feeling for him or she can admit the truth about the feelings she felt about him. Is she willing to risk it all? What would V say? 

She would say pull yourself together girl. Get your act together. A hot man has confessed his dying love to you. Tell him how you feel. He might be your one epic love. 

Is she really ready to tell him how she really feels? 

The secret hidden un-talked about head, cheek or actual kiss. The amount of support he's showed her. How he understands her a way no one else dose. How he makes her feel like the most beautiful girl in the world. How she feels all mushy on the inside the way he looks at her. 

She is ready to tell him how she really feels. He has a lot more riding on this. He will lose more not her. She'll lose less. She has nothing to lose anymore. She's stopped being scared. She's lived in fear far too long now. She wants to find out if hers her one epic love. 

"Say it again"She whispered." I...i need you to say it again. I need to know I wasn't dreaming. "

Jughead looked into her emerald green eyes and smiled that boyish smile. 

" I love you Betty Cooper. "He said again for her. 

Betty mirrored Jughead's smile. She brought her hand up to his face. 

" Jughead Jones I love you too. "She said leaning in to kiss him. 

As there lips touched. It was a soft chaste kiss. As they pulled away Betty leaned her head on his shoulder.

" Tell me what I need to do Juggie. But just stay like this for a little while longer. Please?"She asked.

Jughead hands wrapped around her only this time he pulled her on the couch he has in the trailer office. 

Betty and Jughead were snuggling together on the couch. Having a couple minutes of normalcy before he tells her the mission.

" Juggie what do I have to do?" She asked. 

"Betts you have to identify Parshira's father. You're the only one that's seen him." He explained. 

Betty stiffened at the mentioned of the mission. She would happily avoid that sick bastard who decided to strap a bomb to a child. Here she is doing her job. She has to do this not just for her hob but for Pashira. 

" Betts we'll all be there. Every step of the way. I won't let him hurt you. I promise you. That's tomorrow problem. Archie has already breathed them whilst I was explaining to you. We'll be in the van. Ready to jump out on my command following a lead." He explained. 

" Okay."She said. 

" Okay? Just like that. "He asked. 

" Just like that. He needs to be stopped. I know what it's liked to have a father like that Jughead. She won't be safe until we stop him. So yeah. Just like that. "She explained. 

" So today were resting up before tomorrow. "He told her the plans. 

" So does it mean we can stay here and so this. "She said as she cradling his lap placing kisses to his lips. 

Jughead returned the kisses placing his hands on her lower back so she doesn't fall. 

" Yes it means exactly that. "He agreed kissing her again.

The kissing got more intense quickly. Lips touching lips. Tongue licking across the bottom lip. Finding an entrance to the mouth. Both exploring each others mouths. Moans escaping others mouths. 

" You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of this." She whispered breathlessly. 

"If it's the amount of times I have. I totally understand." He kissed her again. 

"So?" Betty said. 

"So what?" He asked. 

"Not that I'm not loving this. Because trust me I am. But what, what are we?" She asked. 

"Well," He said rubbing circles on to her skin. "Betty Cooper I wanted to ask you when tour ended. When I could take you on a date. But apart from that I really want you to be my girlfriend. So Betty Cooper will you be my girlfriend?" He asked. 

He wants to take her on a date. Do it all properly. Do it like a normal person. But there not normally people. 

" A date? "She asked. 

" Yeah I wanted to take you out on a date. "He explained. 

" Yeah, yes I want to be your girlfriend. "She answered. 

Jughead smiled and kissed her again. 

" Betty Cooper is now my girlfriend. "He said. 

" Yeah I am. "She kissed him again. 

As the kissing got heated again. There was a knock at the trailer offices door. 

" Shit. "Betty said getting off of his lap. 

" The wardrobe. "Jughead said. 

Betty quickly got in to the wardrobe so no one would see her. 

Jughead walked to the door. He opened the door up to find Fangs standing outside. 

" Can I have a word with you Jug? "He asked. 

" Sure man come in. "He said stepping to let him through.

Both man sat down on the couch. 

" So what's up man? "He asked him. 

Fangs pulled a box out of his pocket and showed Jughead. It was an engagement ring. 

" Fangs I'm flattered but you know I don't swing that way. "Jughead joked. 

" Haha man very funny. It's for Kevin man. When you know you know man. I was just going to ask if I can ask him at tea when we do the sing song. " He asked. 

" Of course man. I'm happy for you two. Go got your man. After everything you've gone through you deserve to be happy. "Jughead said. 

Fang left with a massive smile on his face leaving the offices. As soon as Fangs left Betty came out the wardrobe. 

" Did I hear that right? "She said wrapping her hands around him.

Jughead hugged her back. Kissing her head. 

" Yep you did. So we should head out. " He replied. 

" Wait heading out together? "She asked. 

" Oh shit yeah. You'll have to go first. Then I will. Betts I promise when tour is over I'll take you on a date. We can tell the guys but we can't not now. "He explained. 

Betty stood up on her top toes to kiss him. 

" I know. And I also know that  what ever tomorrow brings on the mission we'll get through it. As a unit. We're strong as a team. A wise person once told me in unity there is strength. "

" God I love you." He whispered in to her hair. 

"I love you too." She whispered back. 

__________

Now it was tea time. Everyone was waiting to get their food but also queuing up for Karaoke whilst they all eat. 

The guys went up and sang songs. Songs after songs. People from different commands sang. People from different commands sang together. People who they've severed with on past tours but didn't end up on the same one this year. 

Now it was fangs turn. The into to the music started to play. The so g was marry you by Bruno Mars. 

"Its a beautiful night. We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes or is it this dancing juice who cares baby. I think I wanna marry you." He sang. 

Every one was cheering him on singing with him and dancing along. 

Fangs continued to sing. The cheers got louder. Everyone was clapping a long. 

" Don't say no, no, no,no, no. Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Are you ready like I'm ready? Cause its a beautiful night. We're looking forward for something dumb to do. Hey baby I think I wanna marry you." 

Fangs carried on singing the song right up until the end when he got on one knee. Then the song ended he spoke. 

" Kevin Keller will you marry me? "He asked. 

Kevin was in tears whilst he ran up on the stage to him. Kevin couldn't speech. He was speechless. He had a lump in his throat so he just nodded and whispered a yes so only fangs could hear him. 

Fangs shaking placed the ring of his index finger on his left hand then stood up to kiss him in front of everyone. Everyone were cheering for them. It's not every day you see a proposal happen. 

__________

It was late. Everyone had settled down from the proposal earlier. Now Betty was sat in her spot underneath the stars with her pen and paper about to start writing her letter to Veronica. 

Jughead saw Betty in her spot with a blanket wrapped around her. That's when he came up and hugged her from behind kissing her cheek. 

Betty knew it was Jughead. The other guys wouldn't dream of doing that to her. As she looked up at him he spoke. 

"Hey Juliet. I just wanted to kiss you good night." He said. 

"A girl could get use to that" She smiled. 

"Well I hope she does because I want to do it each and every night." He said. 

Jughead gave her a kiss in the lips and hugged her. Breathing in her sent he's missed so much. 

"Don't be out here long. We've got a busy day tomorrow. I also don't want you to get a cold." He said. 

"Juggie I'll be fine see." Gesturing to his flannel she's wearing. The one she still hadn't gave back. 

"Any easy I won't be out here long. Don't worry your handsome head about it. You go get some sleep. I'll follow behind soon to my tent." She said. 

"Okay. I will only because you told me to to and I'm tried. Good night baby." He whispered to her. 

"Wait. You just called me baby. As our first couple pet name." She smiled at the thought of it. 

Jughead just chuckled. 

"Yeah I guess i did."He kissed her again. Another goodnight kiss. 

" goodnight Juggie. "She whispered back to him after kissing him. 

Now she was alone to get Veronica letter written and posted. 

Dear V, 

I arrived safely. You can stop worrying now. You can also tell my mum to stop worrying as well . 

Today I watched one of my best friends on tour get engaged. The one I told you about. Kevin Keller. He calls him self the gay best friend. Which it's true he is. I'm so happy for them. It was adorable how Fangs asked him. He was singing karaoke Bruno Mars Marry you. It was adorable.

Your probably just swooning at imaging it. I am and I was there. But you are also thinking I am stalling. Your right I am. 

I talked to Jughead or should I say we kind of met half way. Anyway it's a long story to explain so that's one for when I'm off of tour. Long story cut short he told me that he loved me today and I told him I loved him back. 

Can I tell you something Ronnie? 

Your probably going of course spill. Tell me. Well, 

This was me stopping living in fear. Ironic because I'm in a war zone. But you know what I mean. It doesn't change the fact that I'm scared. I'm scared that I'll mess it up. I'm scared that he's too good for me. I'm scared I'm not good enough. I'm scared that I don't know what tomorrow will bring. 

Yes I know we all are unaware of what tomorrow brings but this is different. And I can't tell you why. At least not yet and I don't know if it will go good or bad but I'm scared. I have that feeling. We all know that feeling is never good. 

I'll end this on a good note. He told me he loved me. He wanted to ask me out when tour ended take me on a date. Do it the right way. The way normal people do it but we're not normally we're different. But we're dating now V. I took your advice. 

I know there will be a hundred and one questions so I'll brace myself for when we see each other again. 

Lots of love x

B~

Betty folded the  letter and placed it in the envelope. As she was walking back to her tent she dropped it of at the post box's on camp and headed of to her tent to drift of to sleep before a busy day tomorrow. There's no rest for the wicked she thought before drifting of in to a slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Flame. I hope you are enjoying it.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr


	8. 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @holliella for being my beta for Touring Flame. I can't thank you enough.

Betty Cooper was terrified. She doesn't know how today's going to go. She knows it's either going to go two ways, everything will go smooth sailing or a bomb waiting to go off.

Everyone was getting ready before heading out. Betty was in her spot, she was trying to get in the right headspace. Jughead walked up behind and hugged her from behind.

"You okay honey?" He asked.

"I have a bad feeling about this Juggie and I'm terrified." She confessed.

"Baby I get that feeling all the time. Most of the time it's nerves. They soon go away. It's probably just because your scared of how big of a mission this is."

"Maybe. I'm glad you're here. I mean here with me now hugging me. Telling me it's going to be okay." She said as she looked up at him.

"I'm glad you're here too. I promise you that we are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe." He promised. 

"I know you will. I'm just... I don't know." She whispered. 

"After all this, when tours over. I want to take you on a date. A real one I love our coffee ones but I want to take you out." He said. 

"I really want that. Yes. I'll be counting down the days." She said smiling. 

"Me too." He said pressing a kiss to her cheeks. 

______

Everyone is lined up doing their final checks before they head off for one of the most important patrols. As this patrol, the top secret mission is going ahead. 

"Right now listen up!" Jughead shouted to get their attention. 

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards Jughead. They all stood to attention. 

" Some of you are aware and some of you aren't. After this patrol our tour stops, then it's the long journey back homes to our loving families. So I want all of you back home in one piece. There's been scares on the way but we've made it. I'm so proud of you guys. Now let's bring it home." He said firmly and confidently. With the speech done everyone started to set off in the van. 

________

The ride was bumpy. The sandy roads were rocky and bumpy and with each bump everyone jostled into one another. Shoulder bumping shoulder. 

As they were riding along a long dirt road. They saw an unusually suspicious van that just slowed down when they were near on approaching it. 

As they slowly came to a stop the more anxious the men were getting. The darting eyes between the van and Jughead waiting upon an order. The shallow rapid breathing from some of them. They can sense that this is a dangerous position there in and they don't like it. 

As Betty looked over at Jughead he was just as confused as everyone else; you could tell he was by the way he furrowed his eyebrows. 

With the van stopping right in front of an army vehicle it could mean they were comprised or it was Parahira's father and the Taliban. 

"This is what's going to happen. I'm going to head out first. I want you all behind me ready for my day to come to me. I need you Cooper to be ready in case of any injuries." Jughead explained his plan of action. 

Jughead jumped out the van first. Gun held to his chest ready to fire at any given moment if necessary. Each step he took he was more alert than he has ever been before. He has a bad feeling about this. Just like Betty pointed out earlier this morning he's feeling it too now. 

As he got closer to the van that suspiciously stopped, he gestured for them all to come but then stopped them. They were in view sight of everything and only seconds away. 

Jughead lifted the back of the van and saw people sat in the back. Women, men and even children. He waved them over. 

Betty came over to see if there were any injured. There weren't but there was this one person who looked familiar, all she could see was their eyes. They looked evil, haunted by darkness. They followed her everywhere she moved. That's when she remembered. 

As she slowly made her way over to Jughead trying to make sure that everything looked normal and okay. She stood next to him before whispering in his ear. 

"That's him. The one that keeps following me with his eyes." She said. Just as she was going to point him out he was gone out the van. 

"Where Betts?" Jughead asked. 

"He's gone. He was just there." 

All of a sudden there was a loud gunshot and one of their men down on the floor. Betty ran over to her fellow team mate who were shot. As she got closer she realised it was Kevin. 

"Shit. Shit. Shit." She uttered to herself. 

Jughead and the others were spread out searching for him. As they were doing that Betty cut his trousers so she could see the gunshot wound. It had gone all the way through no bullet stuck. She had put pressure on the wound when she radio through for an air ambulance. 

"I have a gws to the leg. Bullet when straight through. We need him to get to a hospital ASAP. Send the air Ambo." 

All you heard around her was gun shot after gun shot. She had no idea who were firing them. All she wanted to do was get her friend to the hospital. After all he had a wedding to plan. 

As she was trying to wipe clean and sterilise the gws. Pashira father was creeping up behind her. Jughead had visuals on him. He couldn't see where he was heading though. 

As Betty was nearly done cleaning Kevin's leg up. She felt some pressure hit her back. It felt like the barrel of a gun. The next thing she knew as she turned around to see who it was. A long gun shot was fried and she landed on the floor next to Kevin in crippling pain. 

"Cooper!" Fangs and Sweet pea shouted. Jughead saw the pure shock and terror on their faces. 

As the man turned around with a smug look on his face. Jughead glanced at the floor and saw his girlfriend’s body with blood oozing out. 

His mind went completely bank. All he knew was he had to get to her. A press of a triggers and he was down on the floor dead. 

Jughead ran towards Betty. She was bleeding out. Jughead had to cut her top, so he had access towards the bleeding. He put pressure on the bleeding. 

"Archie call radio through again say we have another person for the ambulance. Its Betty." He ordered trying not to show his sadness. 

Kevin was awake next to him. All he could feel was pain and saw his best friend body lying next to him. 

Jughead didn't move his hand. It kept his hand there apply pressure as that's the only thing that was keeping her alive. Tears welling up his eyes and blurring his vision. His breath quickened even though he was trying to keep a normal paste. 

"Betts I'm here. Listen to me u know you can still hear me. Hold on. Hold on for me gorgeous. I'm here. I promised to keep you safe so you have to come back to me Betty. Please come back to me." He cried to her. He didn't care anymore that the guys were around he might lose the love of his life. 

Cheryl came down off the air ambulance and saw her cousins lifeless body. She tried everything she could to keep it together. 

" Cheryl please. Please save her." He begged her. 

They got Betty on to the ambulance first then Kevin. Everyone was shocked about what happened two of their own down. Now it's all over. They’re going home tomorrow, Betty would be on the first flight tonight with Kevin and straight to the hospital for surgery. The rest of the men will be on the flight home tomorrow. 

Jughead let Archie drive back to camp. He couldn't focus on anything. When they got back to camp most men had to pack up their things but others did it the following night. 

Betty wasn't allowed any visitors. She was in critical condition and needs surgery urgently. They sent her and the rest of the critically injured on the flight home to the hospital that night. Cheryl was the one assisting on the flight. She wouldn't leave her cousin alone.

All the men was sat around a campfire for one last time. Sharing their best and worst part on tour. Being together one last time before going home to loved ones. Expect Jughead, he was alone in his tent. 

He tried to not show any emotion around the men. He didn't. He needed to be the strong leader he was for them. He couldn't show them how much he was hurting. 

Sat on his bed broken down to tears, knees up head in between them so know one could see or know he was crying. Everyone except best friend that is. 

Archie Andrews came to get his best friend to sit with his team mates around the campfire just one last time before they head home. As he went in to their shared tent he saw the same Jughead he saw that year when his father was injured and Joaquin died. 

He came in, sat down next to him and pulled him in for a hug. They've been through so much together they don't care what they look like in front of one another.

"You really care about her don't you?" Archie asked softly. 

Jughead couldn't speak he had a lump in his throat so all he did was lift his head up and nod. 

"It's my fault Arch." He uttered out. 

"Don't you dare say that man. It's not. We don't know what happens when we come on tour. It's unpredictable. So don't blame yourself." Archie tried to reassure him. 

" I'm scared Archie. I need her to survive. She has to survive. I have to tell her I love her. Not I think I love you. I need to tell her I know I love her. "He explained tears escaping his eyes. 

" So we're way past keeping personal off tour now aren't we." He said already knowing they were long gone that with each coffee date. The amount of times he would come in late before going to bed. 

" You already know we are. "Jughead muttered out. 

" Jug you'll be able to see her when we all get to the hospital when we're home. For now come sit by the fire. Bring one of your books if you don't want to talk to anyone. Just come and keep your mind off of it for a little while. "Archie said. 

Jughead knew he wasn't going to quit it so that's what he did. He brought a book out to read. All he could do was skim read the pages as his mind wandered back to seeing Betty's lifeless body on the dirt sandy road bleeding out. 

________

Riverdale :

Polly was at home. There was a knock at the door. As she opened it she saw a man in a military uniform in a wheelchair. Good afternoon I'm Major Jones. I'm here about Private Cooper may I come in. "He asked. 

" Ye-yes but can I call my mum first she's at work and she would like to be here along with my children and Betty's best friend. " Polly nervously explained. 

" Yes of course. May I ask what relation you have to Private Cooper? "He asked. 

" Oh yes. I'm her sister. May I offer you anything to drink coffee, tea or water? "Polly asked. 

" No thank you. "Major Jones said. 

Polly walked towards the kitchen to make the calls. Alice Cooper was a ball of nerves. She went to the high school and said it was a family emergency. They then met Veronica at their house waiting outside for them. 

Now everyone was nervously waiting for the news about Betty. Dag couldn't stop bouncing his knee. He needed something to focus on. Anything but the daunting silence. 

"Mrs Cooper. I'm Major Jones. My name is FP Jones and I'm here about your daughter. Private Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper." FP explained. 

"Wait is Betty okay?" Alice asked with the more nerves rising but trying to stay calm for the twins. 

"I'm afraid not Mrs Cooper. I'm so sorry to bring the bearer of bad news. Your daughter was shot earlier today." FP said before he got interrupted. 

"Is she alive?" Veronica asked tearing up. 

"At the minute all we know is that she is on the plane back home for a critical surgery. She is in critical conditions. I don't know if your aware of this but the tour ended today and they were meant to be travelling back home tomorrow. Unfortunately she was injured trying to save one of her teammates. You can see her tomorrow after her operation at Riverdale Grace Hospital. " FP explained. 

Everyone was in shock. They didn't know if she was alive or dead. All they knew she was in critical condition. 

All Alice Cooper thought was that her baby girl could be dead. 

All Veronica could think is that her best friend might be dead. How would she live a life without Betty Cooper?

All the twins thought of is that they could have lost one of their aunties to a war zone. 

All they could do was wait until tomorrow to find out if they have to live in a world without Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Flame.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	9. 9

Betty is laying still in a hospital bed. She returned from surgery a couple of hours ago and is now all wired up, connected to all these machines. 

Jughead came straight from the army airport, swiftly checking in his team and making his way to the hospital. As Jughead arrived at the hospital he ran up to the desk asking for Betty's room.

He didn't waste any time to go to her room, he ran up the stairs knowing it would be the fastest option to get to her. 

As soon as he got to the room he abruptly stopped outside, seeing all the machines hooked up to her made her look so fragile and small. He couldn't believe this had happened to her. Why her? 

As soon as the doctors left her room, Jughead didn't waste anything and was by her side in an instance. Slowly, he sat down on the chair next to her bed, carefully reaching out for her hand, wrapping it around his, as he started placing a kiss to it he began to cry. 

He just sat there crying for a few minutes. Letting all the emotions he's been building up in that locked bottle of his. It’s as if that bottle had just smashed and is overflowing everywhere; just like the tears falling. 

"Betts, please wake up. Please! Your family needs you. I need you. Please don't go to the light. Avoid it and come home" He cried onto her hand. 

All he keeps hearing are the beeps of the machine she's hooked up to. The tube down her throat. The machine that's breathing for her.

"Betts please, please come back to me. Come back to your family. Your mum needs you. Your sister needs you. Veronica needs you. The twins need you. Cheryl needs you. You can't go, I have to tell you some things. Please baby come back to us. I just got you in my life." He spluttered whilst his hand.

Alice Cooper was distraught, a well put together woman broken down to her core. Her youngest child is laying in a hospital bed clinging onto life.

A sleepless Alice drove to the hospital as soon as visiting times opened. She rung the hospital prior to that day to find out what room she's staying in.

Alice Cooper speedily made her way to her daughters room. She stopped before heading in, noticing a man in an army uniform sat beside Betty’s bed. He looks just as broken as her. Only she could hear him talk to her daughter.

"I remember the first day on Tour. I wasn't expecting the perfect girl next door to be a part of my rank. The other boys heard rumours, I didn't believe it until I saw you. There's something about you Cooper. You're brave, strong, phenomenal and beautiful. You proved everyone wrong. You even proved me wrong. So please Betts prove us all wrong again and pull through. I love you Betty Cooper. I don't know if you can hear me but I love you. I should have told you. I should have said I love you not I think I love you. Please pull through not for me but for your family. " He stuttered rubbing small circles on her palm.

" She had us all shocked when she told us she applied. " Alice spoke up from the door.

Jughead looked up at the door frame, seeing an older woman crying at the door. She had striking features similar to Betty. He could only assume she was her mother.

"I can imagine." Jughead said with a faint smile.

"I'm guessing you were close to my daughter. " Alice gently implied.

"I was Ms Cooper. I am so sorry for what happened to her. She was under my protection. My orders. I am so sorry. I am going to wait in the waiting area. Leave you to have time with your daughter " He whispered brokenhearted.

"Wait what's your name?" Alice asked.

"Captain Jones, Ms Cooper. That's my rank. My name is Forsythe Jones. Everyone calls me Jughead. " He answered before he left them to it.

He couldn't handle being in the same room as her mother at least not just yet. Knowing she was under his protection, his orders and something this tragic happens, especially to her.

He took a seat in the waiting room. He was aware he might not be able to stay to see if she wakes up but it’s worth a try. He'll be here for her no matter what.

Alice Cooper walked on over to her daughter and kissed the top of her head. She then occupied the chair Jughead where had formerly been sitting. 

"Betty darling, its mum here. Can you hear me? Please baby girl if you can hear me, come back to us. We're scared. We miss you so much. I need you to hold on for me. Stay strong, I know you are strong. You are the strongest one out of us Cooper's. I love you darling. We all do so much. There's a certain Captain Jones here, he cares dearly about you. He loves you, I don't know what happened over there. I know you have a connection and he loves you, he blames his self for this. Betty come back to us. You hear me, your not allowed to go. " Alice sobbed. 

She hated seeing her child like this, seeing her hooked up to all those machines and their constant beeps. Seeing her lifeless body just laying there. However, she also looked peaceful, at rest, a sleep in some sort of haunted fucked up way. 

All she wanted was to hear her daughter blasting her music when she comes home, having her and the twins bake in the kitchen or having Polly, Betty, Veronica and Juniper having a girls night whilst Dagwood sleeps at his friend's. 

It wasn't that long ago that her daughter was safe at home. Helping her at the register. Having family dinners again. Walking in on her and the twins dancing in the living room whilst Polly was working. 

Veronica had walked in the waiting area trying to get to the desk to find out her friends room. When she saw a guy in an army uniform who might know and make her life easier. 

Veronica tapped him on his shoulder and he turned around. "Excuse me, I'm aware this might sound outrageous but are you here to visit Betty Cooper?" She asked. 

"Uh yeah I am. Her mother is in with her at the moment. And you are?" Jughead asked. 

"Veronica Lodge." 

"Right her best friend from back home. Who sent her the care package." Jughead remembered. 

"Yes that's me. Who might you be?" She asked. 

"Yeah uh sorry, I'm Captain Jones." Jughead told Veronica. 

"The hot guy with the letter, you're Jughead." Veronica pointed out. 

"Guilty as charged." He said. 

"So what room is she in?" Veronica asked. 

"Oh right um. She's in room 4C but her mum's in with her." He told Veronica again. 

"I am sorry if this sounds rude but I couldn't give two flying pigs. I have her sister and the twins coming up from parking the car. I said I would find what room she was in because Alice wasn't answering her phone." Veronica addressed. 

"No I get it, look I’m sorry for what happened. I truly am but I’m not leaving her side. It doesn't matter if I'm in the room or waiting out here. I have to stay here with her." Jughead stated. 

Polly and the twins came speed walking up to Veronica. The looks in their faces are indescribable. 

" V what room is she in? " Polly asked. 

" Room 4C come on. I haven't seen her yet. I was waiting for you guys " Veronica said leading them to the room leaving Jughead in the waiting area. 

Polly ran to her mum's side and cried into a hug. She hated seeing her sister like that. She's meant to be the one full of life, travelling and exploring new adventures. Taking risks, falling in love. Not gripping onto her life. 

The twins were paralysed with shock seeing there auntie like that. They've never seen her so vulnerable as she is right now. She's always the strongest adult, the adult they could go to about anything. What they really need right now is for her to pull through. 

"Mum, you should go get some coffee. Take the twins. I need a few minutes alone." Polly said barely holding it together. 

Alice took the twins to the cafeteria understanding her daughters need to be alone. It will also give the twins some more time to come around to the idea that their auntie is clinging on to her life. 

" Betty, its me Poll. We're all here, V, the twins and mum. We need you to pull through. I don't know what I would do if you're gone Betty. I just don't know. You can't be, I know your still in their steering away from the bright light. The twins need you. I need you. For god sake Betty please. Please, you are the glue that holds this family together. " Polly uttered out in a whisper. 

Then it was the twins turn to come visit their auntie. Everyone decided to wait outside. They shut the door but they could see what's happening through the window. 

" Mum and Gran cried all last night non stop. It was too much to bear. I couldn't listen to it auntie B, they think you're not going to make it. They keep saying they hope you do. I know you will. You're my role model. I've never told you that before. I admire how ambitious you are, how smart you are, how strong you are and most of all how caring you are. Please auntie Betty come back to us. I don't think we'll be able to handle it if you don't. "Juniper cried. 

" Auntie Betty please come back to us. We love you. We're all here in your corner. You're strong. You said to be the man of the house when you left. I am I promise you I am being. I need you come back to us. To see I'm doing it. " Dag cried. 

The twins walked out in tears letting Veronica see her. Veronica has seen all the sides to Betty Cooper. All the good and all the bad. But this, this reached a new level. 

" B, how come it happened to you? Why you? Come back to us, you hear me. Stop being a selfish bitch and come back to your family. You hear me I need my person. I need my best friend. My family by choice. My mmb, my main bitch. We need to go on that holiday we've been planning for ever. You need to have kids and be an awesome mum. You need to get married to the guy of your dreams. Have the wedding you deserve. You need to grow old. Be the god mother to my kids. B I need you to wake up. I can't do this on my own. I'm pregnant, I found out the day you left when you visited . It's that guy I told you about a couple months back. That drunken one night stand. I told him about it and he said it's not his problem. I need my best friends advice, love but most of all support. So if there's even a chance of you hearing this. Come back to us B, your going to be an auntie and a God mother. " Veronica was uttering it all out in a sobbing mess. 

The doctors came in to do their checks. They were all asked to leave or wait in the waiting area. Once the doctors had done with their checks they could go back in. Polly took the twins home. They were tried and getting agitated. 

Veronica had booked a check up appointment for the baby. This would be the first appointment she had for the baby, she would see how far along she is and to see if everything was okay. 

Alice refused to go home. She was stubborn on staying here until her daughter wakes up. That was the same for Jughead. He needed to know that she was alive and okay. He can't have her die. He would blame himself. 

Jughead hadn't seen Betty all morning. It's now three in the afternoon. He would love to see her again only if her mother didn't mind. 

Jughead knocked on the door of Betty's room. Alice got up and answered the door. She wasn't surprised to see him there. He hasn't left the hospital all day. She doesn't think he's planning on leaving Betty's side. 

"Ms Cooper would it be okay if I stay with her for awhile? I would like to speak to her again. Only if you allow me." He asks her. 

"Yes that's okay. Can I sit in here with you? I need to be near her." Alice asked. 

"Of course. " Jughead said. 

Jughead sat in the other chair next to Betty's bed. He placed his hand over hers. He squeezed her hand as a sign to her he's here for her. 

" Betts I'm here again. You are loved so much. Please come back to us. The guys rung me, they said you better get that ass of yours moving. Kevin's okay. He'll be limping for a few months but you saved him. You saved all our lives Betty… Morning coffee isn't as good without you. You're meant to be going on that date with me baby. We've known each other five months now. I would have never thought you could fall in love in five months but I did. You did that. I love you Betty Cooper. " As Jughead was speaking to Betty she squeezed his hand. 

"Alice! "

"Yes Jughead? " She said. 

"I might be going crazy from the lack of sleep I'm on but I think Betty just squeezed my hand. Can you get a doctor? " He asked her. 

"Of course, I'm going now. " Alice said jumping out her seat to find a doctor. 

As soon as Alice was out of the room to find a doctor, Betty squeezed Jughead's hand again but harder. Jughead then looked up to her to see her eyes fluttering awake. 

Her eyes were now wide awake. She took in her surroundings before her eyes landed back on Jughead. She was going to speak but he stopped her. 

"Hey baby, I'm here don't worry. Don't speak your okay. Your mum's gone to get a doctor." He told her. Betty squeezed his hand again to tell him she understood what he meant. 

Alice Cooper came rushing in with a doctor. She came flooded with tears when she saw her doctor awake and responsive. The doctor took the tube out of her throat so she could breath on her own and speak again. 

The doctor left for awhile so they could have some alone time with her. As soon as he came back they would have to go home as she needs further testing. 

Alice came rushing to her daughters side. Alice Cooper's mind was going a mile a minute with so many questions for her. 

"I'm fine mum." She mumbled out breathlessly. "Just a lit-little sore." 

"Should I get a doctor?" She asked her.

" You heard what she said. She's coming back once you left. " Betty reminded her mother.

" Right, right. I'm just so happy your okay. I'm going to have to ring your sister and Veronica. Do you want some time alone? " Alice asked Betty giving her a known look. Betty nodded and with that her mum was out of her room.

Betty turned carefully to face Jughead. He looks so tried is all she could think. More importantly, she heard. She heard every word he said. Every word her mother said, her sister, the twins and Veronica. 

"I'm so glad your okay Betts. You had us all scared. You saved us all. Kevin's okay. You helped with a massive mission which went above us. You had us all scared-"Jughead was cut off by Betty. 

"Jug,"

"Yeah Betts. "He answered. 

"I love you too Jughead Jones. " That's all she said. 

"I love you Betty Cooper. " He said smiling." Can I kiss you now? " He asked. 

"I'd thought you'd never ask. " She joked. 

Jughead carefully leaned over her to place a delicate but passionate kiss to her lips before her mum came back. 

Her doctor's kicked them out not long after. With the promise of them coming back tomorrow they headed home. Betty was in for a long night of tests and check ups but everyone was thankful that she was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the amazing @hollieella on tumblr for being my beta for this story. I really appreciate you. I love you.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading Touring Flame. I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	10. 10

Betty would be in hospital for another week. All she could think about was when she was getting out. She hates just laying there, not being able to do much. It's driving her insane. 

Jughead was the first to arrive again. Straight when opening times were open. As he got there, she was still asleep. He carefully tiptoed in to the room making sure not to wake her. As he got near her he leaned over her and pressed a gently kiss to her forehead. 

Jughead hadn't been able to sleep. All he could think about when he slept was the replying of the horrifying events of what happened on tour. Jughead sat on the chair next to her bed. As he saw her she looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. 

Betty began to stir up. She blinked to the harsh lighting in her room. As she turned over on her side she hurt herself. She woke up to the pain. 

"Hey baby, are you okay?" He whispered. 

Betty looked up to see Jughead by her side. He looked tried. The bags under his eyes have seen to have gotten worse. 

"I'm just really sore." She said groggy. 

"How did you sleep?" He asked her. 

"Once the doctors left after all the check ups. I got to sleep okay. What about you, you seem tried?" She told him. 

"Not good, I hardly slept." She told him. 

"Come sit here with me. Just be careful." She told him. 

"I don't want to hurt you baby. Plus I don't know if I'm allowed up there with you." Her told her. 

"I can find that answer out." She said as she pressed her I need assistance button. Not long after a nurse came in. 

"Hi I'm Nurse Linda. I'll be on ward today. How may I help you?" She asked Betty. 

"I'm a little sore but I was wondering if my boyfriend can sit on my bed with me for awhile."Betty asked. 

" Yes I don't seem why there will be a problem with that. I'll be back with some paracetamol for the pain. "Nurse Linda said. The nurse walked out shutting the door. 

" See Jug now please come here. "Betty said holding her hand out for him. 

Jughead carefully got up on the bed. Trying not to cause her any discomfort. She then placed her head on to his chest and looked up at him with a smile. 

" This is nice. It would be better if I wasn't in a hospital bed. It would be better at home in mine and V's flat." She told him. 

"I'm just glad I have you in my arms." He said honestly. 

"Me too. You called me baby."She said smiling with a faint smile. 

" I did, why don't you like that? "He asked her. 

" I like it when it comes from you. Any other guy not a chance in hell. "She told him. 

They must have laid in each others embrace for awhile. Both getting droopy eyed and falling a sleep. 

Veronica walked in to her best friend hospital room to see the guy from yesterday at her side snuggled up sleeping with her. 

As she closed the door she didn't mean for it to bang, causing them to both wake up. Betty woke up first seeing her best friend. Veronica was in tears. Just knowing her friend is okay, safe and alive made her so happy. 

Jughead woke up when Betty moved her arm away from him. "You okay baby?" He mumbled sleepily. 

"Yeah Ron's here." She said as he saw the girl from yesterday in front of them. 

"I can go get some coffee to give you some time alone." He said carefully sitting up. 

"Thank you." Betty said. 

"I love you." Jughead said giving her a quit kiss goodbye. 

"I love you too." She told him. 

Jughead disappeared out of the room, leaving the girls alone. He hadn't eaten anything yet. That's not like him, so he decided to go get something to eat. 

"First things first I'm so happy your alive. Second thing, wow. So is that hot hunk now yours. Third time things third I've missed you so much. Which is stupid because I saw you a month or so ago." Veronica said coming to her side to gently hug her. 

"V slow down. Stress isn't good on the baby." Betty reminded her. 

Veronica took a step back in shock. She heard everything she said yesterday. She heard she's going to be an auntie, a god mother. 

"B I'm so glad you're alive this baby needs their auntie." She cried. 

"I'm so happy for you V. I'm going to kill the guy that said it isn't his responsibility. You know I know how to handle a gun." Betty said half joking, half serious. 

"God I love you." Veronica said. 

"So how far are you? Do you know the gender yet? I need to know who I'm going to be spoiling. Have you thought of names?" Betty fried questions at her. 

"I'm five months. I know how can I go that long without noticing I'm pregnant. Well I've only started to show and I did get my period until last month. I missed this months. I went to the doctors because I was being sick. They told me I was pregnant. I told them I couldn't be I had my periods. She said that can happen but its rare. Some time the fetus can be far back so you can get them. "Veronica explained. 

" So do you know the gender?"Betty asked. 

" I got that scan yesterday. I'm having a baby boy. "Veronica said excitedly. 

" Oh my god. I'm so excited for you V. So names,  have you thought of any? "She asked. 

" No that's where I need your help. I was thinking Bellamy. It's different. "Veronica explained. 

" I like it Bellamy Lodge. Is he having a middle name? " 

" Bellamy Anton Lodge. "Veronica said. 

" V it's perfect. I'm guessing I'm moving out then. "Betty said. 

" Betty no. I don't want to kick you out. "Veronica protested.

"V you're not. I should move put any way. It's time and I was thinking about going to train medic soldiers out there. So I won't be home for seven months. I can either go live back home. Where I stayed when I was on my break or find I new place. Most likely I'll find a new place but rent it out when I'm not there. "She explained. 

" Are you sure? "Veronica asked unsure. 

" Yes V. "

Jughead had finished his breakfast and coffee and decided to head back up to Betty's room. Once he got there, he knocked on the door waiting for her to yell come in. 

Jughead came in and shit the door. He sat in the spare chair that Veronica wasn't sat in. 

"Veronica, this is my boyfriend Jughead. Jughead this is Veronica my best friend." She introduced them to each other properly. 

"Hello, nice to meet you properly." He told her. 

"Like wise" She said. 

"Juggie I was just telling V here that I want to go train the new medics out there." Betty told him. 

"You do?" He asked her. 

"Yes, this doesn't fraise me. I've had a lot worse in my life." She told him. 

"How can someone have it worse then getting shot in a war?" He asked her. 

"I've told you about my Dad, haven't I?" 

"No baby all you said was Riverdale is a safer place then it was when you were 15 /16."He reminded her. 

" Well if we're going to be together, you should know. It started when I was sixteen, there was a murder in my town. The twins Dad. V had just moved in to town then. Polly was at the sisters of Quite Mercy. A home for troubled youth. I found out who killed Jason. I found out who the sugar man was. Then their was another person. The black hood. He wanted to cleanse the town of sinners. He shot my friends Dad Sam. He then killed our music teacher, my friend midge and other people. He blacked mailed me. He made me cut all the people I cared about out of my life. He then made me burry my friend Sam alive. Luckily the police showed up and I managed to get her out of their but he escaped. He tore me apart. He even tried to kill me. That's when I fought back. I rang the police. I took of the black ski masked and found out it was my Dad. So a bullet to the chest doesn't fraise me. "She explains. 

" Baby, shit I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. You're so strong. You are phenomenal. "He said holding her hand. 

" He's locked up now. Thank god for that. "Veronica added. 

"So does that change the way you look at me? It does with a lot of people. It's the reason I'm single." She told him. 

"No it doesn't make me see you differently. It makes me love you more. It shows you're strong. We've all got our demons." He told her. 

"I love you." She told him leaning up to kiss him. 

___________

The week had gone by and Betty was finally discharged. She would go home with Veronica to their place. Jughead didn't want to leave her to go back home to his family. He wanted to make sure she was okay before he heads home to Toledo. 

Jughead had promised her a date. He also said he would try the world famous Pop's choc lit shop burgers. So he would take her on a dates to pops. She was more than happy with that. 

Jughead arrived at her childhood home with flowers in his hands waiting for someone to answer the door. Betty was the one to answer the door. She was wearing mom jeans with a baggy crop top with an over sized cardigan. She was beautiful. 

"Hiya gorgeous, these are for you." He said handing the flowers over. 

"Juggie, you shouldn't have." She said in awe. 

"Baby I told you I want to do it all properly. We've been doing things all backwards. Let me have this please." He pouted.

"Fine." Betty smirked. She couldn't believe she's found a guy who wants to do the things guys hate doing. 

Betty put the flowers in water before they set off to pops. They took a wander through the streets of Riverdale. Both hand in hand smiling and looking at each other like they both hung the moon and stars. 

Once they arrived in Pops they sat in Betty's regularly booth. Until someone came over and served them. Betty was thankful to see that it was pops himself. 

"How's our solider baby doing? I heard you took a bullet." Pop asked. 

Jughead felt a physical pain in his chest when he heard pops talk about her talking a bullet. The memories came rushing back. He sees that when he tries to sleep in the night. When he does he hears the bangs and the words of everyone around her. He sees her slowly going into the light. 

"I did pops. Just gotten out the hospital a week ago. Pops this is my boyfriend Captain Jones." Betty introduced them. 

"Captain Jones. Its a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your service." Pops said. 

"Its a pleasure to meet you. I've heard good things about your food." Jughead said. 

"Betty is too kind here. So what can I get Ya? Betty are you having your breakfast normal or your dinner normal. " He asked them. 

"Dinner normally please Pops." Betty told him. 

"Can I have a cheese burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake." Jughead said. 

"Yep that's exactly like Betty's usual except she has a vanilla milkshake." Pop talk him just before he walked towards the kitchen. 

"So I finally get to try the famous Pop's burgers. Will they be the best of the best or will they be mediocre?" He said in a game show host voice. Betty couldn't help but laugh and join in. 

"The loser punishment is paying for dinner. Will Cjs beats pops burgers? Stay turned to fined out." She added in her game show host voice. 

The food came shortly after. They both ate in silent apart from the moans that escaped. There was no waste left. 

"So Jug, is the verdict in?" She asked him. 

"Umm you haven't sounded the bell yet Betts." He told her. 

Betty looked at him confused. She then caught on quietly because he pouted so she could lean in and kiss him. The kiss was passionate and sweet. 

"The verdict is now in!" He said smiling at her. "Drum roll please." Betty sat tapping the table for the drum roll. 

"The winner for the best burger is…Pop's choc lit shop." Jughead announced. 

Betty had a smug look on her face. A 'I told you so' look. "If you carry on looking at me like that, I'll end up kissing that smug look off of your face." He told her. 

"What look Jug?" She asked smirking at him. 

"That one!" He said leaning in to her. "Right there." He said inches above her lips before he kissed her. 

They sat there talking about anything and everything. Just like they always did on their morning coffee dates. Talking to her was just so easy for him. That's an incredibly weird feeling for him. He's never had that with anyone. 

"Juggie," She whispered. 

"Yeah Betts?" He asked. 

"What will we do when you go back home? We both will go on more tours. I'm thinking about training the new soldiers in Iraq." She told him. 

Jughead held her hands in his. Her brought it up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss to them. He looked deep in to her eyes filled with love and awe. 

" We'll get through what ever life throws at us. I love you Betty Cooper and I'm not letting you go. We can do long distances. I'm in. All the way in." He told her. 

"Jughead Jones I love you. I'm all the way in too." She said tearing up. 

___________

One year later :

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones moved in together last month. They've been seeing each other for about 14 months now. One year and two months. 

During that year they've both done a tour each. Now they've been home back together in each others arms. Only to know that's Betty's leaving to teach other soldiers in Iraq. 

It's now the day of her departure. She's saw her family and friends the week before she leaves. Expect Veronica and Enzo. Veronica had her beautiful baby boy Enzo. He's nearing his first  birthday. Veronica stayed the night with Ezno so they could wave her off with Jughead too. 

Now their sat in a car park. No one wanting to move or say goodbye. Jughead just wanted her to stay and be safe. Veronica was trying so hard to be strong for her best friend. 

They all finally got out the. Jughead got her bag out of the boot for her. He carried it all the way there as Betty had Enzo in her hands. Not wanting to let go off her godson just yet. 

They finally reached drop of point. That's as far as all family and friends are allowed to go. Veronica went first knowing that Jughead would want a few moments alone with his girlfriend. 

"B I swear to god you better come back in one piece this time. You have a family that wants you home safe. I need you to be safe. Me and Enzo needs his auntie B to be safe. I couldn't have gotten through this without you B. Enzo  loves you so much and I do too. You make sure you write to us. I'll write and send pictures of Enzo. Sweet pea better keep an eye out on you for me because I swear to god if he doesn't. He'll know about it. "Veronica said tearing up. 

Veronica and Sweet pea have gotten close in the past year. They meant in the second month of their friendship. He loves Enzo and has a crush on Veronica. Veronica likes him too but is too scared to admit it. 

Betty, Veronica and baby Enzo stood there for a few minutes in each others embrace tearing up. It should get easier doing the goodbyes but it doesn't. It gets harder. 

Now it was Jughead's time to say goodbye. He was already tearing up from watching the two friends say goodbye. He walked up to Betty and wiped the tears away first. He pulled her in for a long hug then a passionate kissed filled with so much love. 

"I love you." He whispered and teared up even more. "Please come back home to me safe. Don't let me see you in a hospital bed clinging on to life. That nearly killed me last time." He paused before he continued. He kissed her tasting the salty taste of tears. 

"Come home to me safe. With amazing stories of teaching new soldiers and saving peoples life's. Come home to me in one piece. I love you so much Betty Cooper. When you first met me, I was broken. I was the tough captain who everyone hated unless they really got to know me. I had a heart made of steel. I loved rarely. But you, you came into my life guns and blazes tearing that aesthetic down. You taught me what love is. How to love. You fixed me Betty Cooper. I love you so much. Come back to me safe. "He whispered to her as their heads were leant against each others. Tears escaping each others eyes. 

" Jughead Jones, I love you so much. I promise, I'll try come home in one piece. My life has changed so much this past year. You've loved me for who I am. All the good and all the bad. I love you." She said kissing him. 

They stood their for a few minutes in a passionate heated kiss. Before one of them moved away to catch their breath. The last call for her flight was going. She needed to go. She just pointed to the plane and he knew what she meant. 

"Go," He said as he nodded towards the plane. 

Betty grabbed her bag and started walking towards the plane. "Wait Betty!" Betty turned around towards him. 

"Yeah Juggie?" 

"Here." He said giving her the dog tag they earned from their first tour together. "It's my lucky one. It made you come back to me. When you get home because you will you can give me it back." He told her. Betty held the dog tag close to her heart and thanked him. She then turned back around and headed to the plane. 

Now she's sat on the Plane with her fellow team. She recognised a few familiar faces from her past two tours. There was Sweet pea of course. They've become really good friends along with Fangs. Kevin was on this tour with her as well. Then their was Sam and Avery from her last tour she went on. The rest were new people. 

As everyone was talking among themselves, Betty opened her hand she held close with Jughead dog tag in. She also with her other hand opened her locket up. She saw her the picture of them together they took a few months ago. She kissed his dog tag and whispered. 

"See you in 8 months Juggie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading Touring Flame. It had one or two more chapters until this story is finished. I don't know if it will be one or two chapters.
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone's support with this story. It means so much to me. 
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr or on Instagram at @fangirl_writer_x


	11. 11

Home. 

For  the past 8 months that's all Betty's been dreaming about. She's been away from her beloved for the past 8 months. She's loved every single moment of training new medic soldiers but with the love came loss with how much she misses Jughead.

Betty had no idea that she was carrying his child. She is now 8 months along. She found out whilst she was on tour. She felt fatigue and sick. She didn't realise that she's missed her period for a couple of months. When she realised she thought it was stress.

So it came a massive surprise and shock when she collapsed and got sent to the medical tent for a check up. In those five minutes from peeing on the stick and waiting for the results she wished she had Jughead to calm her nerves down.

That being said she had no time to write him a letter to let him know. She felt awful about it. How could she just show up 8 months along pregnant. He missed most of her pregnancy. The doctors had been doing her regular check ups and printed her scan off for her.

Her nerves are through the roof. She had no clue how he would take it. They've been through massive traumatic events together. She hopes this won't be the end of them. 

Sadly she lost one of her best friends on this tour. Even though she wasn't out on the front line fighting and she was more based on camp. A bomb was some how disposed on to their camp. Avery Sloan died. Avery, Sam and Betty were close as they come. They become inseparable on their last two tours together. Now she's gone. May she rest in peace with the angles above. Her guiding Betty and Sam through the rest of the challenges ahead. 

Now she was on the plane ride home. Her mother got informed when Betty collapsed so she needed to inform her of her situation lucky. They didn't throw the twins baby stuff away so that will help Betty. But she's nervous as hell to see Jughead. Even though she loves him and needs to see him. To touch him, to hear his voice and even to say this isn't what we planned but we was a family before what's adding one more right?

_____________

1 month ago :

Betty's been on tour seven months now. Jughead misses her more and more each day. Seven months is a long time away from your the love of your life. He doesn't want to be away from her another minute. He wants to call her his. You may already say she is his. His world, his everything, his beloved but not his wife. Well just yet. 

He wants to make her his wife. Not just his girlfriend, his best friend, his soul mate but he wants her to be his wife for as long as they both shall live. So he made the journey down to her beloved home town Riverdale. 

They now live in NYC together, they both wanted a change of scene. Since they spent most of the time in NYC going to the airport or the army offices in New York they decided to live there. 

So the two hour ride to Riverdale began. He rung Veronica a head of time to say he would need his help and he would call her to meet her and Enzo at Pops to tell her. 

Jughead went straight to the familiar red painted door with crisp white paint walls on thee outside of the hours. He nervously took his shaky hand up to the door and knocked twice. 

Alice answered the door surprised and shocked to see Jughead standing on her door step. Her first initial thoughts are Betty, is she okay? What's happened? Her thoughts were going a mile a minute. 

"Ali please it's not what you're thinking. Betts is fine. I haven't heard from her in months but she's incredibly busy." Jughead reassured her. 

"You had me worried there Jug." Alice told him with a soft look on her face. 

"May I come in?" He asked her. 

"Of course." She said stepping aside to let Jughead in. 

They both head into the living room. Alice offered him anything to drink and he declined. "So Jug what brings you a two hour drive journey here?" She asked him curiously. 

"Actually it is about Betts." He paused before carrying on. "I love your daughter Alice. She is my beloved, my everything even my best friend but I want her to be more. I love her with all my heart. Its coming up two years that we've known each other. Most of time we've dated. I know your thinking that all went extremely fast as we moved in together but I love her. It broke me hearing the gun shot that shot her. I thought I lost her. I thought I lost  her with out telling her how I really felt about her. Then some guardian angle from above pulled her back to us. I was so thankful. I made a promise to myself then that I wouldn't loss her not then not ever. Being with out her for eight month is excruciating. Every day I wake up with this panic that I've lost her. She might not come home. I can't have that. I need her to come home. Home to her family. You and me. I need her safe in my arms. I know I can't physically do that all the time but I can try. I love your daughter. She healed me and I didn't know I was broken. I would love it more then anything in the world if you would give me your permission to marry your daughter?"He asked her. 

" Jughead ever since I saw you at the hospital, I knew you would stick around. I saw how much you loved her then and I can see how much you love her now. I know for a fact that you make her happy. That's all I ever want for my daughters. So yes Jug you do have my permission. "Alice told him still tearing up from his speech. 

As soon as he was done at Alice's he rung Veronica to meet him at Pops. Once he got there he saw her there in a booth with Enzo. Jughead walked up to them and slid in the booth.

" I'm going to ask Betty to marry me." Is all he said.

Veronica was extremely happy for her best friend. She knew it was coming but she didn't know when. She saw how much they loved each other. They had a love that is an all consuming type of love. The love that she wishes to have some day. Some day with Pea she thought to herself.

"That's amazing Jug." Veronica said excitedly.

"I need your help. I need a ring. I'm not good with that stuff. Oh I also need you to be there at the airport when I ask her. I have this plan." Jughead explained.

"What are we waiting for then! We're off to Greendale. Betty has a favourite jewellery place over there and they do engagement rings." Veronica said lifting Enzo into the car seat.

They didn't waste any time in finding a ring. They walked into the shop and Jughead couldn't keep his off of one certain ring. It was a rose gold band. With small crystals imprinted then a diamond on top too. It was perfect for Betty. It was her size too. Jughead bought the ring and thanked Ronnie for her help.

__________

Present day:

Jughead had everything he needs to propose to Betty. He has the speaker, his pieces of paper and the ring. So all he had to do was now wait for her to come through the doors.

Veronica and Enzo was there to help him. All she had to do was play the song on her phone through the speaker when she came near him. She was also there to see Sweet pea too. They've been writing to each other. Veronica finally thinks it's time to stop running away from her feelings.

So when Jughead looks up at the flight board to see how long her flight says till it has landed he was more then ready. He was completely and utterly filled with nerves. He has no clue how this is going to go down. 

Betty has just landed with the rest of her team mates. They were all ecstatic to see their loved ones. It's been a long eight months and now this is there light in the road. There coming back home to the ones that love them. 

As she walked through bagged claim. She was exhausted all she wanted to do was go home have a nice soak in the bath with her boyfriend. So as she walked through bagged claim her face instantly lit up seeing him stand there. 

"Juggie!" she shouted. 

Jughead heard her voice. He looked up and saw her standing at the over side of bagged claim. She looked gorgeous as ever. Only he noticed she had a baby bump. He was in utter shock and confusion. 

Betty ran up to Jughead dropping her bags as she got near to him as she pulled him in a hug. She cried into the hug apologising. 

"Hey, hey don't apologise. I love you. It takes two to tango." He joked whipping her tears away. "I want a family with you. Yes it may be sooner then I anticipated but I don't care. We're going to be parents." He said happily. 

"I had the letter to send off but I had no time. It was so busy. I only find out when I was five months along." She explained. 

"Hey its okay. I love you so much. I missed you so much." He told her. 

Veronica started to play the song. 'I get to love you' By Ruelle. Jughead then dropped to the ground on one knee. He then held out the pieces of paper for her to read. 

'Elizabeth Cooper.'  It read on the first piece of paper. 'I love you.' The second read. 'You're my best friend.'  He moved to the next one. 'My everything.'  'My soul mate.'  'My beloved.'  'My other half.'  'I never thought I'd meet someone like you.' 'You changed my world for the better.' He kept moving to the next piece of paper so she could read them. 'One coffee at a time. You stole my heart.' 'I never want it back. Your the holder of it now.'  'There's one thing I will ask though…'He said moving to the next three pages.' Will… ' ' You… ' ' Marry me? '

He then put the papers down and pulled the box out of his jacket. The song had just fined as he presented her the ring. 

"Elizabeth Cooper will you do me the honour of becoming Elizabeth Jones?" He asked holding the ring out in front of her. 

Betty had tears coming down her face. She was so happy. There starting a family together. He wants to marry her. He wants her to become Mrs Jones. 

" Yes. "She said holding her hand out to him. Jughead slipped the ring on her finger then whipped the tears away then kissed her passionately. 

__________

1 month :

Betty is now nine months along. Any day she was ready to give birth. She hasn't found out the gender of the baby as she wanted Jughead to be with her. They put off any wedding planning until the baby has arrived. 

Betty and Jughead are at the graduation ceremony for the new soldiers that enlisted this year. As they got through the ceremony it was time for the party to begin. 

Betty and Jughead was talking amounts the new soldiers. Asking them what part of the military do they want to get into and sharing some of their experiences. 

Betty gripped on to Jughead as she felt a pain in her stomach. Then a few minutes later the pain appeared again. Soon after that her waters broke. As there was water gushing out spilling everywhere. 

"Juggie my water just broke." She whispered. 

"Oh, okay. Here we go." He said helping her through the crowed to get to their car. 

Jughead was driving as fast as he could through the streets of New York along with the massive traffic jams. Of all the days to be stuck in what seemed the longest one he's ever been in. It had to be today. 

The contractions were getting worse and closer together. Both if then knew that meant their baby was coming. They had to get to the hospital as fast as possible.

"We're nearly there Betts. Breath for me." He said as he stepped on the gas pedal.

They got to the hospital as fast as she could. Betty was in so much pain. It didn't hurt as much to a bullet to the chest but the pain was still high up there. Well she sure the pain will change when she starts to push. 

As on cue she was brought a wheel chair and rushed up to the labour ward. They changed her into a hospital gown whilst Jughead rung their parents to let her know she's in labour. 

The doctor and nurses hooked her up to all the machines and gave her some drugs to numb the pain. They were sat there hours whilst she was still not dilated yet. The pain meds helping slightly. 

An hour had passed of nurses and doctors checking how dilated she was. Now she was fully dilated at 10cm the. "Now Betty its time to push okay. It's time to meet your son or daughter." The doctor told her. 

"I can't it hurts too much." She cried in pain. 

Jughead grabbed her hands and squeezed it. "Yes you can Betty. You can do this. You never back down. Your the most strong and determined person I've ever known. I'm here every step of the way. I will always be here. You survived a bullet wound to the chest. You can do this. Come on Betts, it's time to finally meet our little girl or boy. "He told her as he wiped her tears away.

Betty sat slightly forward so Jughead could sit behind her. She rested her whole body on him and holding both of his hands. She's ready to squeeze them when she pushes.

" Push Betty. "The doctor ordered her. 

Betty sat there pushing. Breathing through the pain. Squeezing Jughead hands to help her. Jughead whispering she can do this. Just a few more pushes. Betty pushed and pushed. She was exhausted physically and mentally. 

" That's it the heads out. Just one more push now Betty." The doctor told her. 

"Just one more push babe. You do do this. One more push until we meet our baby." Jughead told her. 

With one big mighty push Betty pushed the baby out. The doctors wrapped the crying baby up in a blanket. After cleaning all the blood off of it. 

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said handing her to  Betty. 

Betty was holding her baby girl in her hands. She was so small and precious. So adorable. She had Jughead dark luscious locks and Betty's green eyes. She was perfect. Her tiny hands wrapped around her mother's finger. 

"She's perfect Betts." Jughead filled up with pride look at his family. 

"She is." Betty agrred placing a gently soft kiss to her forehead. 

They just sat there like that for a few minutes. Looking at their daughter. So in awe of her. They love her so much.

"Juggie do you want to hold her?"Betty asked him.

" Of course I do. "He said as he carefully moved from behind Ed her to the chair beside of the bed.

Jughead carefully picked his daughter up and cradled her in his hand. He sat down in the chair next to Betty's bed looking at her. She's beautiful. He's going to give her the world he thought. 

"Juggie we have to name her we can't keep calling her she." Betty told him. 

"Yeah we do. I was thinking Betty, you don't have to say yes. I just know how close you was with Avery. She became your sister on tour. Her and Samantha were your best friends. Sam still is. Anyway how about we name her Avery in honor of her." Jughead suggested. 

Betty was tearing up. She couldn't believe he would do that for her. She wiped away the tears and breathed again before speaking.

" You would do that for me? "She asked him.

" I would do anything for you baby. "He told her.

" Avery Pendleton Jones. "Betty said.

" You really want to continue my family name. "He smiled at her.

" Well yeah Jug. It's tradition. I'm not too sure about Forsythe though maybe we have to leave that one to JB. "Betty said looking at her family.

" Agreed. "Jughead chuckled.

On Saturday 14th April. They brought Avery Pendleton Jones in to the world at 01:35 am. Its funny how it all happened. Both Betty and Jughead were on different paths. Both difficult roads. But difficult roads often lead to a beautiful destination. That was there's. Having each other. Their souls finding each other in hard times. All leading up to this them being each others family. Introducing a beautiful baby girl into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Touring Flame. I've loved writing this story. It's pushed me as a writer to write this story. I've loved all your support and I'm so very greatful to the response to this story.
> 
> So thank you so much. 
> 
> You can find me at @hbiccjsblog on tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this new fic of mine.
> 
> This is a little different for me so I'm trying to challenge myself. 
> 
> Massive thank you to @fictitiousoshine @teddy1410 @crashhale @ccshbh on tumblr for telling me to go with my gut and write this.
> 
> Comments and kudos always appreciated don't be a silent reader. 
> 
> You can find me at hbjccjblog on tumblr.


End file.
